


Descendants Au

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [25]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because Descendants is Like That, Everyone is poly as hell, F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Based on disney’s “Descendants” franchise. Marinette, daughter of hades and persephone, Alya, Daughter of Captain Hook, Kim, Son of Gaston, and Nathaniel, Son of the Red Queen “Queen of Hearts” and the Black Knight (plus his manservant, Marc) are chosen by Prince Adrien (Son of Cinderella) to come to Auradon instead of the core four. Hijinks abound. Everyone sleeps with everyone. Poly ships abound. Nipples are not real. Warnings: Some very heavy political and poverty discussions happen here because of how the Isle of the Lost is in the Descendant’s meta. Mentions of child abuse, mentions of rape, and mentions of torture.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art done by Shelbycandraw with permission from the artist. They have their own take on this so please check that out too! Links below;
> 
> Rotten to the Core: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678588/chapters/62343676  
> Shelbycandraw: https://shelbyecandraw.tumblr.com/
> 
> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going slowly back through this and adding things, because I was reading it myself and noticed huge chucnks were missing for some reason.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020  
https://shelbyecandraw.tumblr.com/post/190851093528/did-i-ask-for-another-au-in-the-year-of-our-lord Inspired by these two pictures

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

First point of business: Do the canon descendants still exist?

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

So descendants was about all the Disney villains being put on an island, and they had kids who were allowed off the "definitely ethical prison island we promise" to go to a school with the good people

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

I kind of want Evie to still exist so I can torture Nath with a betrothal contract

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Pthhh

Five seconds in and we're already torturing Nath

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

Kim and Gil would make a funny duo

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

To my knowlage, there are no actual princes on the island in canon which is why Evil Queen was so hype about Evie going to the mainland.

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

I need to watch Descendants again

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Being the son of the Red Queen\Queen of Hearts, Nathaniel is a prince. Therefore, Evil Queen cemented that shit when they were still babies

Nathaniel is terrified of Evie

If Mal exists, her and Marinette are half sisters

I'm assuming for this AU, Adrien is replacing Ben as future king

As for Kim, there are at least two other Gaston sons besides Gil to my knowledge

Alya being a daughter of hook means she has one brother and one sister

I kind of want Adrien to be one of Cinderell

a's sons for the "prince charming" angle

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

yup gil has two brothers gaston jr. and gaston the third

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Gaston clearly had great naming sense...

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Kim got his name from his mom

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

I saw a headcannon that harry and uma named gil themselves

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

(pet peeve that we only ever get to know who Mal's other parent is, and no one else)

Oh I like that headcanon

The Isle kids are like "Every man for himself out here forms found families that they will defend to the death"

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

So I've done some tumblr scanning

And from what i can tell by the Fandom, Harry is both in love Uma, and simultaneously the gayest character Disney has ever made

How accurate is this?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

100%

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

:thumbsup_tone1:

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

its cannon he kissed gil

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

And shipped

I know nothing of these people, but shipped

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Descendants does not deal in pairs, every ship is like 3 or more people

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Snek is going to have the time of his life

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Mal is canon with Ben, son of Beast and Belle, but that fandom said no

She's either with him and Evie, just Evie with an eye on Uma, or the VK's (Villain Kids) are in a poly 4some

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

I like all three to be honest

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Multishipping to the MAX

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

Yup a blessing and a curse

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Canon says Carlos gets with Jane (fairy godmother's daughter) and the fandom collectively said "Are you insane? No"

So going by these rules

the main ship here is Marinette\Alya\Kim\Nathaniel

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Ok I remember very little of Descendants, but I do remember Carlos

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

With options to seduce Adrien into their circle

College Sibling (Web)02/21/2020

carlos is my son and i love him

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Carlos is best boy, RIP Cameron Boyce

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

RIP

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

:point_up_2: I was trying to catch up but then i stopped watching after Cameron died i was too sad

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Are we finally going to see a ship with Marinette AND Adrien? More at 11

Ok I timed that poorly

Cameron was Carlos actor right?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

yeah

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

Yup

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

RIP

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

RIP

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

I love Carlos as a character. The books give him such a great backstory

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Wasn't he abused?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

He's basically a tech savvy Cinderella, except by his standards Cinderella was treated well

YES

MY POOR BABY

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

FOUND FAMILY

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Computer Son must be protected

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

cries and hugs him He comes pre-packaged in angst. All I have to do is make his life better instead of worse

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

YUSSS

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

"Pre-packaged" pthh

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

I'm forever using that term

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

sobs but if the Miraculous kids are chosen to go to Auradon instead of the VK's, he has to stay with his mom on the Isle

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

NO THEY ALL GO

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Ok no fuck that, Evie, Mal, and Jay kidnap him

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Pthhh

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

They canon have a hideout away from home. He just lives there

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

coughs anyway

Adrien decides to bring some VK's over who are less bad than the main four as a test

Marinette doesn't have an evil bone in her body, Hades has tried his best to protect her from the Isle because Hades is not evil. He just got locked up so death would stop because death is bad. Also they had to revive like half the people on the Isle from the dead to start with and he wasn't going to go with that so, jail.

Toss up if Persephone is her actual mother or not

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Ok so how exactly did they trap a GOD

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

MAgic

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

The other gods probably helped

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Zeus you DICK

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

If Persephone is her mom, Persephone would have had to get yearly "visits" to Hades, and once the Auradon people find out she was carrying his child, they forced her to send the baby to the Ilse with him

Persephone does her best to run the underworld in his absence, and HATES Auradon

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

.....

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

brb gonna go munch on nuggets

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Welp, we got some ANGST

Mood

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Help on the outside you mean!

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

If this Au doesn't end with Persephone fucking some shit up, we riot

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Because without Mal, Maleficiant wont have a "steal the wand!" hook

She COULD pressure the miraculous crew to go after it, but Marinette is the only one who would reasonably have powers

slash the magically ability to use the wand

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Hmm

Point

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

The Red Queen, Gaston, and Hook are all humans

Though we COULD give them a magical as their second parent

I low key want Nathaniel's father to be the Black Knight, who was rumored to be a dragon in some legends, so we still have dragon drama

College Sibling (Web)02/21/2020

i wanna make a kid for the cheshire cat, who just likes to stir up nath

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Hmmm

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

@College Sibling (Web) m a r c

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

In the non-disney version, the Queen of Hearts is called the Red Queen because she is a bloody, war mongering conqueror. The most evil knight in history would def have a kill count high enough to catch her interest

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

The Black knight was a dragon?

How did I not know this!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Anxiety boy has been trained in warcraft and combat since he could walk.

In some legends he could turning into one

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Cool

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Nathaniel: Anxiety

Someone: Touches his shoulder

Nathaniel: FLIPS OVER SHOULDER

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Nathaniel: runs away screaming to cower in a corner while the person lays there dazed

He may have some....mild....PTSD from his upbringing

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

I found the fic

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

One theory about why the villains had kids and never just....killed them or each other is death is impossible on the isle

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

You know what one I'm talking about

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Hades is locked away of course death is impossible

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

Mother goose is going to acquire the food for now we have oreos

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Thanatos

Just sayin

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

One so the vilains couldn't get out of their punishment by killing themselves or eachother, also because violence is bad and the Auradon people really don't understand there are worse things you can do to someone than kill them

So Zombie Nathaniel levels of trauma

Spooky Zoid02/21/2020

I thought that said thanos thots for a minute

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Pthh

But seriously, did Thanatos just see that his boss was in prison and decide, imma take a nap

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Auradon: Death is bad! This should help them be less evil

Isle: Resorts to torture instead with no relief bc they can't die

Auradon: :0

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Auradon doesn't even know, they never once in 20 years actually checked up on them

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Auradon: surprise pikachu face

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

These assholes litterally send the isle GARBAGE as a food source. They don't care

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

How are these the GOOD guys

What the fuck Disney?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

tbh the Auradon guys are more evil than the vilains by the time you know everything

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

At least the villain are upfront about it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Pausing to bitch that Audrey went on a rampage in the third movie that almost killed everyone in Auradon and got a slap on the wrist, but Fairy Godmother was ready to send the VK's back to the Isle for missing curfew once

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

whA-

Jesus

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

The GOOD GUYS

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Ben covered their asses so many times. I stan him

I don't ship him with Mal sometimes, but I always Stan

College Sibling (Web)02/21/2020

Mal and Ben brotp sometimes

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

I ship Carlos with happiness

College Sibling (Web)02/21/2020

Honestly, who doesn't.

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Crack ship I know bu-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Crack??? It's valid Whatchu mean

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

THIS BOY IS TRAUMATISED

HE HAS TWO TABS OF PROSTITUTION FSNFIC ON AO3

College Sibling (Web)02/21/2020

LET HIM BE HAPPY

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

BRO WHAT

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

TELL THE FANDOM

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

WHY DOES HE HAVE 2 TABS

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

I DONT KNOWWW

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

THAT'S A CHILD ISN'T HE???

HOW OLD ARE THESE CHILDREN

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

WHEN HAS THAT EVER STOOPED THE INTERNET

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

two tabs excuse me when did this happen-

CARLOS IS LIKE, A YEAR OR TWO YOUGNER THAN THE OTEHRS FSFSF

College Sibling (Web)02/21/2020

HES BABY

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

I searched for that one fanfic, there were two tabs

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Who are 16 when they go to auradon, so he's 14 at the start of the series

I think a lot of people forget that honestly and think he's the same age

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

b r u h

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

B r u h

He is baby

Protec

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

I don't think they ever mention their ages in the movies, so if you haven't read the books you wouldn't know

and tbh most people don't even know there ARE books

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Just want to point something out

When mom is here: civil clear conversation

When Mom is gone: ALL CAPSS

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Fair

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Your all caps was very valid for the topic


	2. Chapter 2

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

I have two ideas for Marc in this au

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/21/2020

I love all of this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

:0000

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Dad approves

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

The thing about him being a Cheshire cat kid, or because green eyes being a Maleficiant thing, he's Mal's twin who was abandoned by Maleficant for being a "useless male". Red Queen takes him in as a baby and trains him up as a henchman\man servant\companion for her son. Red Queen minions all wear masks\full head bags because villains love their aesthetic. Nathaniel knows what he looks like because Marc belongs to him, but no one else does because loosing your hood is very shameful for a Red Queen minion (off with your head kind of thing. Maybe if she de-hoods them they are banished from her service?). Marc gets to go with the VK's as Nathaniel's "Anxiety support" (like a service animal). Idk how Red Queen managed that but she did.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

:00000

ANXIETY SUPPORT I LOVE IT

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Nathaniel: sir, this is my emotional support dragon boy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Marc: But you're the dragon 

Nathaniel: Shush

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Was that not a Maleficent thing?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Oh you know what 

That's fair I was still under the mindset of him being a Cheshire kid

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

I like maleficen, because dragon boyfriends

We're gonna ship Marc Nath, I know us by now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Fjjfjfjr you right

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Because Auradon people are awful, they don't really see "servants" as people

So Marc gets dumped in the same room as Nath and Kim. The school is low key like "ok you wanted this now take care of it"

The dorm rooms are HUGE though because they're for royalty so three boys sharing two bed and one bathroom isn't that big of deal for them

The big deal is the dumb ass Auradon kids bulling him and trying to unmask him

Nathaniel obtained "friend is in trouble" anxiety overide

While the miraculous crew is being watched hard for any excuse to send them back to the Isle, Nath knows the rules, so in order to beat bully's ass he keep challenging them to duels, which are legal in Auradon

The offenders either get squicked and back out, or Nathaniel hands them their ass in the ring

Bigfoot (Vee)02/21/2020

Awesome,,,,

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Sounds about right

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Marinette weirds people out because she's so friendly and not at all what they thought a VK would be like

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

People: ok so the villain kids are gong to be terrible MONSTERS

Marinette: HI! How wants friendship bracelets?

Bigfoot (Vee)02/21/2020

Mari: Hi! How are you-

Some kid: DONT TAKE MY SOUL!

Mari: what? I'm not going to do that!

Some kid: really? Are you going to kidnap me? 

Mari: No!

Some kid: are you going to toutre me and make me your servant? 

Mari: No! Why would you think that?!

Some kid: you're a Vk..

Marinette just stares into the camera like in the office...

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Marinette makes big $$$ sewing

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

But because she's a VK with a lot of money, people start to think she's got some kinda crime ring going on

Bigfoot (Vee)02/21/2020

Lmao

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/21/2020

Marinette, being a sarcastic ass for once: Yes. I'm secretly a pimp and whoring out auradon students

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Adrien: HI I'm the whore

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/21/2020

  1. I burst out laughing at that



Bigfoot (Vee)02/21/2020

Mission accomplished @ZxshadowxZ

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Just doing my job

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/21/2020

Adrien so would say that.

followed by asking what a whore was

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Auradon kid, handing Marinette a large amount of cash to make them a dress: I bet you're selling drugs to get money

Since magic (and magical heritage) are repressed on the Isle, what do Marinette, Marc, and Nathaniel have to deal with suddenly hitting them out of the blue once they're on the other side of the barrier

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

If we do have Dragon Bois, I like the idea of them hoarding things

Just a big pile of shiny things somewhere in room

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Nath and Marc, trying to find room on their bed to sleep for all the shiny shit they keep stealing

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Pthh

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

They keep trying to add Kim\Alya\Marinette\Adrien to the pile

WAIT

Marinette is Marc's half sister in this

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Someone: Mari is clearly running some kind of crime 

Marc and Nath, sitting on there nest of stollen goods: clearly

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Nathaniel keeps trying to add her. Marc keeps tossing her back out

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Pthh

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Of course they don't know that. Marc thinks his parents were two nameless henchmen. but still.

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Dragon instinct knows

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Everyone just thinks Marc is helping Nathaniel cope with his new dragon instincts, not that he has any himself

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Yep

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Marc: handing Nathaniel a bracelet he stole that is probably worth more than most people make in a year I got this for you

People: Aw, he's helping with the hoarding obsession

It's actually a courting gift

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

I'd love if Marc does a bunch of obvious dragon things, and everyone just doesn't notice

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

They both give the others small gifts from time to time too

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Marc,Growls at someone

Marinette: Marc chill

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Someone: Touches Nathaniel

Marc's protective Dragon instincts take over and he just GRABS Nathaniel and pulls him towards himself

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Alya: He's such a good emotional support henchmen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

That one Thomas sander vine where two guys are boyfriends and even try to propose but everyone keeps calling them best friends

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

It takes Marc literally turning into a dragon for them to realise

But Marc is still BaBy, so he just person sized

Sleeping dragon Marc wrapped around Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

Mal was normal dragon size? but this is cute

bonus if Nath is the same size, so they fit in the rooms

Not on the bed or through the doors, but the rooms are large enough they can transform comfortably

Kim, with two dragons curled around him: I am so hot, please guys I'm dying

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

My logic was Mal was an adult who knew what she was doing, while Marc is a baby who did this on accident

Also because it's adorable

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

but they're twins

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Wait

I forgot Mal was a character, I thought you were shortening maleficent

Oops

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

well I mean

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

It is, but you know what I meant

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

lol

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

Kim got nested and he can never leave

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/21/2020

so, where's the rest of the miraculous kids? Juleka, Luka, Nino, etc

ZxshadowxZ02/21/2020

On the island, until someone smarter than me comes up with ideas

Sinnamon Troll💖02/21/2020

some are auradon kids, other are on the isle

choose your (parents) fighters

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/21/2020

Max visiting Kim's room to tutor him: Um

Nathaniel and Marc curled up in dragon form on his bed

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

On the other bed, a blanket has been thrown over a pile of stolen goods in a poor attempt to hide it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Dragons don't just horde gold and stuff, they horde what they think is valuable

To reiterate, the Isle's food source is literal garbage that Auradon sends over

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Oh so they horde food

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

So food hording is a HUGE thing

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Because there used to garbage....

Now I'm sad

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Halloween happens and Adrien has to stage an intervention, because ALL of the VK's went insane gathering candy

There's a mountain in the boy's room that

's taller than the dragons

The girls have an equally impressive pile

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Ok but, goals

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

The boys end up being forced to throw most of theirs out because (once again, Adrien forced them) two dragons with high body temperatures tried to sleep on it and melted it all

The bathroom shower got clogged from all the chocolate in the drain (trying to wash it off) and they flooded the entire floor

Room cleaning services has pictures of their faces in the office with knives stabbed into them

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Oh god, how did auradon react to them flooding the floor

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

They had to take the boys outside and literally hose them down in dragon form and scrub them with brooms to get it all off

On top of all this, they ALL ate so much candy they got sick

The other residents of the floor (and the ones below) are NOT happy with them

They collectively demand the boys be punished (Kim included)

Adrien pacifies them by suggesting they do a couple weeks of janitor service as punishment

Adrien doesn't tell the Auradon people that the VK's will get paid for it though

The Auradon kids accept this as horrible enough punishment because gasp shock what could be more demeaning than being treated like a servant?

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Rich people problems

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

This backfires as the boys now have keys and legal access to every male room

a lot of things go mysteriously "missing"

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Love it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Chloe being the daughter of Heracles and Meg creates a lot of friction between her an Marinette

But it also means they are cousins

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Kim has a thing for Ben

Being a son of Gaston, and Ben being Belle's son

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Wait

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

The Auradon kids discover that all the VK's are heavily poly, or at the very least friends with benefits: Haven't you guys ever heard of monogamy?!

Marinette: Oh! I have! It's a type of wood right?

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Heracles is a son of Zeus, making Chloe's his granddaughter

Wait never mind your right

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Chloe has zappy powers

OR does she have Hearclues strength?

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

I like zappy

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Zappy would mean she could "sting" people

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Whenether she has one of her angry moments , the lights flicker

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Marinette being Hades and Persephone's kid grind the FUCK out of Chloe's gears, because Marinette is a full goddess and Chloe is only a demi goddess

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Oh yeah, Disney Herc is a god

I mean so is myth herc, but this time he was the whole time

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Alya is the only one without enemies at Auradon Prep because Peter Pan never grew up thus never had kids

and according to Disney, tinkerbell type fairies don't fuck

ShadowMoth02/22/2020

Didn't the fairies in the book literally have an orgy?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Though we're playing loose with the rules so

In the original book, not the disney version

those are out of order. Oh well

Allie, Alice in Wonderland's daughter, doesn't really care about rivalries. She's a friend

If the White Queen has any kids though, they passive-agressively hate Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Nathaniel: I made a drawing :D

White queen kid: Spills water on it whoops

Nath: D:

Marc: yOU WANNA GO

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Whitequeen kid, with their nose in the air: I have taken a vow of non-violence

Marc: So you're just going to stand there while I beat your ass? Ok

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Nathaniel: Marc nO-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

It's only legal if it's an official duel

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Marc, being dramatic: Points at kid with Kim fanning his hair behind him I challenge you to a duel!

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Since the white queen kid\s wont duel them, Nath and Marc )and likely the other VK's in solidarity) call the white queen kid "Coward" instead of their name

Kim fanning Marc's hair?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

You know dramatic anime scenes where the wind is blowing? Kim is the wind

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Marc wears a full hood\face covering mask in public because red queen nonsense

I need to draw him actually I have an idea for his entire outfit

Spring break is the week after this one so It's going to have to wait until then because I don't have my tablet at college with me sdkjfs

We need to give the VK's some sort of actual goal instead of just "Try not to get expelled"

In the first movie, they're supposed to get the fairy godmother's wand and take down the barrier on the isle to free all the villains

but I'm not sure if that goal would work here?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

They're too good for that

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Marinette is the only (known) kid with magic out of them, and being Hades daughter she likely isn't cowed by Maleficiant

Could be they are told to integrate themselves with the higher ups, get close to them, and steal secrets\find a way to take down the barrier without the wand? Or they could have the wand goal anyway, and just go about it differently

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Ooo that's cool

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Meanwhile, the original VK's are tasked with helping Carlos build another machine to break the barrier. Working on the problem from both sides

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

:0000 amazing

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Hmmm maybe the Miraculous crew is supposed to smuggle out tech onto the trash barges for him to use?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Kim: Picks up entire drone

Max: What're you doing

Kim: nothing

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Gives a reason for grand larceny besides "I'm a dragon and this is shiny"

Except the miraculous crew really doesn't know anything about tech, so they just grab anything they can find. Lots of cell phones and laptops, ipods, video game stuff

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Someone introduces the gang to video games and they get addicted

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Carlos makes it work. He made a machine that broke the barrier for a second with literal garbage. He can do it

oh yesss

Video game: Slay the evil dragon!

Nathaniel and Marc: Ok so this is very racist

Video game: Stop the nasty pirates! They haven't bathed in months!

Alya: Excuse the fuck out of you??

Video game: In this horror survival game, you are being hunted by Death. Look at how ugly he is!

Marinette: crying

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Marinette: T,,,That isn't dad

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Accidentally highlights the sub theme of racism\classism in the descendants movies

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

:0000 wow

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

I mean????

But other than that, that gang does love video games

They like things like....minecraft and Cloud Catcher Chronicles

Undertale

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

They find a politics heavy game about how unfair the Isle is and it quickly becomes their favorite game

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Would something like that exist? There is HEAVY propaganda in Auradon that the isle is a good thing, separating the "villains" from the "good people". (uuuh actually like a concentration camp???)

With no communication between the isle and auradon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

but even so there'd probably be at least one person who'd probably find it really bad 

Like back in the day racism used to be everywhere

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

In the books, Ben especially is horrified to learn of the conditions the VK's grew up in. If the next king didn't know about this, I doubt anyone else did

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Ripp

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

The reason Hitler got so far (though yes, there WERE a lot of people who were against him) was people just literally didn't know what the camps were. They were told either that the Jews were being "Relocated" (if they were told anything) or that they were going to a nice place. There were even news reels promoting the nicer looking camps, with smiling people and happy children being shown

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

O h

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Adding in that the adult generation of Auradon has a personal vendetta against all of these vilains (and their henchmen) control of information and media is going to paint the isle as either a good place\rehabilitation for the villains, or the villains as evil and inhuman as possible (another genocide strategy) getting what they deserve. The isle would be campaigned as "protecting" "good" auradon people

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

You right your right

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

THIS is the deep meta I wish was explored in the series, but Disney can't do that rip

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Ripppp

#PoliticalAgendaInChildrensMedia

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Like, public opinion is a POWERFUL thing, and it is REALLY easy to gain the favor ofthe majority using targeted agenda media, which only tells the story the people in charge want you to hear

Looking back into history, WW2 as an example, news papers would print unfaltering racial stereotypes and "funny" comics about....any non-white race actually but especially the jewish and chinese.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Oof

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

The chinese in america were heavily depicted as being thieves, rapists, murders, root of all crime, bringing drugs into the country, stealing children ect (parallel to how Mexican's are being shown in the media today, and how Muslims were ten years ago)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

oUcH

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

While a big hook in Germany against the Jewish were that a good number of Jewish people were doing better financially than the Germans, who were going through an economic depression, thus were depicted in media as "greedy"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

rIp

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

If we give Auradon LAWS against contact with villains it gets even messier

Racist genocide laws like this are framed as being for the protection of the people, and anyone helping the "criminals" are also criminals and possibly terrorists, out to destroy the "peace"

It's easy to stand back and say "Well I wouldn't be taken in by that. I would know the difference between good people and bad people" but would you?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

That's fair

Psychology master

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

All you know is what the media tells you about the situation. Even if you know the people personally, it can be very VERY easy for public opinion and whispers to convince you you didn't. If you were close enough to them you might even be an accomplice by association and would also get picked up by the police.

This is actually social politics!

Although psychology is a factor, a good chunk of this is pure sociology

I have an appointment to get to but YES I WISH THE META GOT THIS DEEP

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Fjjfjfjr wow

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

And none of this went into how class divisions between the poor\rich factor into all this, because the absolutely do.

Maybe ask Snec to weigh in if you're still curious about this topic? He seems like he knows some things

I wont be back until way later

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

Kk bye

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

rolls back up

I forgot where I was going with this before I started the info dump

Oh we were talking about them liking video games

Undertale, which I have never played but know the plot, is a favorite

Nathaniel has been raised on battle strategy and does a murder run

Marinette does the pacifist run

Nath actually tries to do a pacifist run because he likes the story better but he's bad at making the right choices

Options: Hug or Stab

Nath: sweating

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Nath please

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Minecraft is a group favorite though

They have a group server and like to build things

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Only the cool kids are allowed in

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

So they're supposed to be stealing whatever high end tech they can to send over on the trash barge

What high end thing do they go after? Because cell phones and laptops can only get them so far

Printers? Tvs? Trying to think of tech stuff, I know we said video game consoles

The gang finds one of those new smart cars and methodically dismantles it

The gang discovers the internet

What horrors will they see

SO in the books, Carlos built his barrier breaking machine because he wanted more tv channels than the Auradon propaganda channel, so they've never seen any tv shows that weren't educational

They find like, My Little Pony or something and are like "hey this is pretty neat!!" and the Auradon kids (Nino maybe?) is like "Yeah you should check out the fandom online" but forgets to tell them about safe search

They find.....the nsfw.....

Alya: Oh, gross! What is all this? These people want to fuck horses? They're not even human!

Nathaniel: As a half human, I take offense to that

Alya: Shut up! Your dad was in human form when your mom got it!! These people want to screw actual horses!!

the gang learns what a furry is

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Poor gang

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

KSJHFSKJFSKJ OK REAL QUESTION

Dragons are reptiles. Nipples are a mammal thing. Do the dragon kids (Nath, Marc, Mal) have nipples?

On that note, does Mal have breasts at all?

She's taking a backseat in this au but I have questions

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

that's the real question

do they have nips

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

This is important

Like, with the boys people don't actually notice at first

but one day during a casual encounter because VK's are like that, they're like "wait where are your nipples"

Nath: My what?

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Nath: What the fuck are nipples?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Kim: (I guess) Your nipples! These things! points to himself

Nath: Kim those are moles

Kim: No???!!!

Kim goes around and makes everyone take off their shirt to prove nipples are a thing

Marc: lifts his shirt up so he doesn't accidentally pull his hood off. He also has no nipples

Kim: What the hell was the red queen feeding you???

In before they learn about the dragon thing

Alya, tits out, trying to explain what nipples are for: So when you have a baby your breasts make milk to feed them

Nath: My mom says she fed me the blood of her enemies so that sounds fake

Marinette, also tits out because VK's don't care about nudity: Nath your experiences are not univeral

Adrien: walks in hey guy whaT'S GOING ON?!

Kim: Adrien! Dude! Tell these guys that it's normal to have nipples!!!

Adrien: trying to look anywhere but the girls WHAT???

Marc: The girls are saying that babies drink MILK of all things instead of blood, and that their bodies make it! Tell them they're crazy!

Adrien: what makes mental note to sign them all up for a sex ed class

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Nath just stays confused

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Nath: several videos, diagrams, lectures, and charts later So you're saying when a woman is pregnant, her breasts will start producing milk.

teacher: Yes

Nath: why doesn't it all fall out? Does she have to like, tie them off or?

teacher:......

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Teacher: i give up.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

There's a video conference with their parents

Red Queen: So what have you learned?

Nathaniel: Well, apparently there's something that most people have called "nipples" and-

The other villains side eye her like "your kid is stupid"

His dad is just like: Oh? They're teaching you about that? Blew my mind when I learned about those things! Humans are so weird haha

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Maleficent: mood

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Nathaniel: Anyway I have to ask...Marc isn't related to me right? Because he's a dragon too and we grew up in the same house hold, and there are no other dragons on the Isle....

Red Queen: pauses in realizing actually yeah, there IS one other dragon on the isle

Red queen: internally panicking that she somehow has one of Maleficient's kids

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Red Queen: you have to tell them your fine, but your not actually fine-

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Other villains: doing the math

Fairy Godmother, monitoring the call: also doing the math, knowing that Marc's dragon form is purple

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Who has the braincell and figures it out

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Que screaming and panicked realization from everyone at the same time

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Beautiful

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

pff

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Hades figures it out first. He's there because he's Marinette's dad, but he's ALSO Mal's father, and Marc is her age

Maleficent just said they the male twin "went missing" as a baby. Hades never knew what happened to him

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Hades: God fucking damn it Maleficent.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Fairy Godmother is freaking out, because there wasn't supposed to be anyone too evil coming, and now they have the child of the Mistress of Evil there

I think, for drama, Marc gets sent back to the Isle when the council finds out who he is

forget that he didn't know either

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Council: we make good decisions

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

the Vk's panic, because having had a taste of Auradon life they NEVER want to go back to the isle

Adrien promises them once his coronation has gone through (a couple weeks from then) he can, as king, just make a proclamation that will let Marc come back

Hades works with Red Queen to protect Marc from Maleficent, because while she didn't care about him as a baby, he's actually useful now

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Adrien: I accept that the council has made a decision, but considering it's a stupid decision, I've decided to ignore it

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Mal finds out she has a brother, and wants to get to know him

Hades holding Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Yes

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Yessss

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

hades tries to coax Marc into giving up his hood, because he's not actually an henchmen and it's all well and good to be greatful to the Red Queen for raising him, but he's got status now

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Hades and Persephone have just adopted Marc at this point

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

I mean that's just a given

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

The Isle Vk's manage to get him to give it up, but he keeps his choker with Nath's symbol on it (a bleeding heart with a sword on it, with a crown on the sword)

hades has a custody battle with Maleficiant for Mal and Marc

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Hades: They're my kids now, fucker.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

They are, actually, his kids, so valid

Once Adrien gets his crown, he gets Marc brought back to Auradon, with the original VK's on a list for the next semester as the first four he brought over never caused any trouble

This would be the start of the "get the wand!" plot. Also the Auradon kids have never seen Marc's face before this and freak out

They thought he was horribly deformed under the hood. Turns out he's a total cutie

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Marc is very happy to be back with his shiny nest

Also I like how we've made Marc Hades kid TWICE now

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

lol you're right

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

He just seems that chaotic

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Marc, helping Mal with her new "i must hoard this" instincts

telling her where good places to steal are, when places have the least security

Marinette is thrilled to get to know her half sister too

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

I'm so tempted to have Marc interact with Mellago (descendents oc), cause they'd have shiny stuff Marc would take?

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Marc: ok, so if you find something shiny, take it, unless I own it, take anything I own and I'll set you on fire

Also Marc trying to steal shiny alchemy thing and it exploding

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Mal: Jokes on you bitch I'm fire proof

Marc:...I'll set things you own on fire

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Marc: bitch, I'll FIND a fire hot enough

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Mellago: Is this normal?

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Nathaniel: no, but also yes

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Mal, finding out about nipples: Wait that's a thing?

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Marc: I still think there fucking with us

Marc: who drinks milk?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Mal: I thought Evie just had really big moles and I didn't want to say anything because I know she's sensitive about how she looks

This just in: Dragons are lactose intolerant?

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Mellago tries to explain to them in a simple way

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

As a Varian child, what she thinks is simple is actually really complex

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Yeah

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Wait, Mellago is a girl?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

oh uh, are they?

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

I'm not sure myself

But maybe

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Coin flip?

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Yeah

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

I'll do it, Heada boy, tail girl

Heads

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

The background plot to all this "get the wand" madness is Evie and Nath are still betrothed, but Nath is more interested in Marc, and Evie is setting her sights on a "real" prince, causing some minor friction

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Web your child is a boy! Congratulations

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

They're actually not interested in each other, but it's the principal of the thing

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

pff

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Nathaniel is miffed about the "real prince" comment, and Evie is mildly annoyed that it seems he'll sleep with anyone except her, his fiance

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Marinette: wait, so you don't want to marry her, and she doesn't want to marry you? Then why not just call the thing off!

Nathaniel: Marinette if I call this off I lose a bet with Kim

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Marriage contracts are set up by their parents

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Mellago: That kinda sucks.

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

I know, I just wanted to make a "Kim dare" joke

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Evil Queen will happily cancel it if Evie gets an Auradon prince, but Red Queen want the bride price: The magic mirror

:thinking:

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

They could try to get Mellago to make a replica?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

actually hold on I forgot which direction the bride price goes

Magic is illegal, technically, so probably not

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Hmmm

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Bride price is paid to the groom, so yeah Nath's mom wants the mirror

Audrey's line at the beginning of the first movie about VK's not having royal status in Auradon make Nath excited

Being found to not actually be royalty would be a loop hole that would get him out of it

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Galaxy brain

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Marc could, realistically, duel her for Nath's hand, but it would have to be during the "Does anyone object?" portion of the wedding

So Nath and Evie have this awkward "We're getting married but we don't actually like eachother" dynamic

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Poor kids

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Love it

I mean, poor kids, that's so bad for them...

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

but let marc duel

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

I want Marc to crash the wedding in the most over the top dress

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Doug, Evie's canon bf, is like "I gotta start training"

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

He stealing your Husband AND your wedding

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

I think crashing in in dragon form makes a bigger statement

Evie: dramatically falls to the floor in slow motion I am beaten. Oh no.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

"Does anyone object?"

A giant dragon breaks in

Dragon doesn't say anything, it just swoops over and picks up Nathaniel in its claws

Marinette: There Marc goes. Again

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Priest:....I will take that as a yes

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Mellago: Please just take it as a yes.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Finding out his parents are Maleficent and Hades actually give him grounds to challenge. Before he was just resigned to being Nath's side piece

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Adrien:..... so do we still get to eat the cake?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

Evie: Absolutely.

College Sibling (Web)02/22/2020

Mellago: Duh.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

This would all take place like, two years in the future when they're all graduated though

ZxshadowxZ02/22/2020

Fair

Sinnamon Troll💖02/22/2020

So until then, Nath lowkey doesn't like Evie but if someone trashes her he WILL defend her honor

It's how he was raised

His dad might be an evil dragon knight, but he's still a knight

On the flip side, Evie will more subtly ruin people for trash talking Nath

They don't want to get married and that dynamic causes friction, but they're got eachother's back

the miraculous vk's get absorbed into Mal's 'gang' without much fuss, so they're family now

The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/22/2020

They slowly grow into a sibling dynamic 

"I love you, but not in a romantic way, gross."


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

So the main plot for the wand starts AFTER the coronation, meaning the endgame to that plot will have to be different

I'd say the museum run happens as in canon, the Isle VK's sneaking out without the miraculous VK's

the miraculous Vk's spend a good deal of the wand plot trying to convince the others not to do it

Mal especially is caught up in her mother ruling, thus putting HER in a position of power and also being terrified of the consequences for failing

The VK's are ALL low key afraid that this is all temporary and being sent back to the isle permanently is inevitable no matter what Adrien says

I'm going to say that no one in Auradon knew about the miraculous crew stealing\sending tech to the isle to try and break the barrier, so the Ilse VK's blackmail them with that

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

dang

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

There's a lot of mixed feelings between the two "gangs"

On one hand, as VK's they need to stick together and present a united front to the Auradon kids who are still dicks to them (there are some who become friends)

on the other, the miraculous crew is slowly coming to understand that being on this side of the barrier is better, and letting the villains out is something they absolutely should not do.

Nathaniel has a good speech to the Isle vk's at some point about "What do you think will happen when they're free? Will you rule by their side, or will they eliminate you as competition" reminding them the only reason they've lived this long is because you can't die on the isle

He also points out that the villains will not only be killing eachother in a fight for supremacy, but the kids of the other villains and as many auradon people as they can get their hands on.

This is what bugged me at the end of the third movie when the barrier came down for good. Like, ok, now you've got all these really pissed vilains with personal vedetta's and 20+ years to plan and make alliances

Auradon has crippled itself by castrating people with magic from their own power, and locked away or destroyed most magic items

The vilains have no such restrictions. \

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Thats dumb

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

I am not exaggerating when I say the ground would be soaked in blood

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

auradon is dumb with their logic

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

they so, so are

I wonder if the equal sacrifice they needed to bring all those vilains back to life, and prevent death was the collective death of their brain cells

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

probs

mellago and varian possibly being the only ones with braincells in auradon

they aren't giving it back

unless everyone else figures out what's wrong

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Disney: plotholes? what plotholes?

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

goddamn it disney

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Varian doesn't get braincells, he was part of the adult generation that created the spell. Even people who were against it or didn't help got caught up in it

The kids have all the brain cells

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Goddamn it Varian

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Varian traded his braincell for the ability to sing

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Mellago: My dad was smart as a kid, but he ended up being one of the people who caused this, did his age catch up with him?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Varian made more sense as a long term vilain than cassandra fight me

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

true

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

So if they brought EVERY Vilain back, and I'm gonna go out and predict Zhantiri is going to get killed or sealed in the final episode....this means Zhantiri is on the isle

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

OH FUCK

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

So BIG motivation for not letting her out

As the only one schooled in long term battle tactics and politics (actualy politics should have been part of Evie's schooling too) Nath aurgues for playing the long game to get control over the barrier and SELECTIVELY deciding who they let out

Evie know's he's talking sense but is firmly in Mal's corner

Jay might also have some political background considering Jafar was a royal advisor

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

I actually headcanon that Jay was somehow stolen from Aladin and Jasmine as a baby, since he is never shown to get any of Jarfar's powers

Even if we say he didn't get the genie powers because Jafar got the removed, Jafar was still a sorcerer before that

It also explains why he was raised to steal, Jafar thinks it's a fitting task for Aladin's son

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Yeah

I can see that

Zhan Tiri better not have any kids

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Everyone else does

I'm not making a Zhantiri kid thought because fuck that blueberry bitch

Anotehr headcanon: The vast majority of the isle and auradon kids are the same age because some sort of magic price relating to the barrier\no death things

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

ooh

interesting

mellago ask any of the vks if they've heard of zhan tiri

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

hmmmmm you know what

There is a permanant storm cloud over the isle

one of Zhantiri's forms was a sentient storm

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

it them

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Exempt from making children because no physical form

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

zhan tiri: guess im storm.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

even better- since they can't interact with people no one actually knows who Zhantriri is. She\they are forgotten

Which I think was one of their fears or something?

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Maybe

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

You know who might have a fun Villain kid to deal with? Yzma

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

I think Yzma has two kids?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

does she?

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Yzla and Zevon

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

lol. shows what I know

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

don't worry

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

yzma was like....90

I'm pretty sure despite you being right and I think there ARE Ysma kids....that's not....physically possible

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvO0pK1FEdQ

Wish they did this cover instead of the one in the movie

who had two kids with this woman

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

How old are they??? because if they were born on the isle-

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

I'm not sure

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

They were in Wicked World? What? I don't recall this....

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Zevon was

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

sees a picture OH HIM

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Yep

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

ok but back to the point- how does a woman WELL past menopause have kids?!

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

I'm not sure

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

I'm starting to think the writers of Descedants didn't have a brain

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

maybe they didn't

or she adopted them

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

The woman turned an emperor into a Llama. She clearly could make a potion to bring her reproductive organs back to life with magic

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Fair

but why would she want to

because plot device magic

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

That

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

and who is the dad?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

who fucked Ysma

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

no clue, but going on Zevon's looks, he gets all his looks from his dad

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

twice

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Who says Zevon and Yzla aren't twins?

Oddly enough, the only Disney villain I can think of who even remotely looks like Zevon is Tripp Murphy, who was the villain of the movie "Herbie Fully Loaded"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Does that count thought becauyse it's not a fairy tale?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

shrugs it has a fucking sentient car powered by magic

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

runs through descendants people Yensid is canon, so extended disney universe is valid

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

He's the only remotely similar looking villain I can think of, and he's not very bright either

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Trip Murphy, did you fuck Yzma?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

potion man, but also car man

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

*potion woman

Also. Who says it was consensual? Damian Wayne was conceived because Bruce Wayne was date-raped

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

potion man is Zeveron

you know, valid, especially if the magic FORCED them to go make kids

pretty much all of the VK's only have one parent because their parent doesn't want to see the other one

Though how did the fathers get convinced to take custody I wonder

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

@College Sibling (Web) Here's a scene from the movie with Trip Murphy

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qEPExWp8nE

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

interesting

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

in the movie, he's a champion NASCAR racer on the same level of Dale Earnhardt or Jeff Gordon (Dale Earnhardt Jr, and Gordon both make cameos in the movie)

The only reason I posed Trip as Zevon's father is purely based on looks. Feel free to prove me wrong

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

nah I got nothing

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

i mean, zevon was an antagonist in the tv show

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

that's pretty petty though sending someone to basically azkban for being a jerk during a car race

though to be fair, the vilains families were sent with them and their henchmen too

Fuck Auradon, man

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7YTt1IMIOA

Here's a scene with Trip without the hat on so you can see what I mean

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

actually you know who Trip could look like that goes with the potion thing? Varian if he stayed evil

but....I don't want....to subject him to Yzma

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

plus varian has standards

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

If magic was involved that wouldn't matter

neither would her being 90 and him being uhhh he's like 16 in canon now yeah? barrier has been up for 20 years....lets assume getting ther at 17...most of the isle kids are 16....so he would have been 21

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

*Zevon would look like, not Trip

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

fuck, yeah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

lol. I give 0 fucks about Trip, but it's a vaguely interesting idea.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

oh if you don't care then we can leave his dad either a mystery or a random hench

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

yeah

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

or just- forget Zevron exists because he was a kind of a shitty vilain anyway

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

I only theorized it because he's a similar looking Disney villain. Trip was a shit villain too.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

ALSO BECAUSE A 90 YEAR OLD WOMAN CAN'T SFIHHSJHSFHKSFGHDSA

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

yzma fucked

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

>a 90 year old woman cant -

Excuse me. Have you watched Golden Girls? Senior woman can F U C K

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

they can and will

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

but they cannot get pregnant!

Even with magic reviving her reproductive ability, the only way her body would survive the stress and not die is because death isn't possible

PLUS a good number of late age pregnancies (60's, sperm from older men) cause the baby to be born with severe physical or mental defects

not always, but the chance is pretty high

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

damn

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

stubbornly injects logic into a story about disney magic

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

lets see. Looking it up. The oldest woman to get pregnant and give birth was a 74 year old woman who gave birth to twins

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

which is an outlier I'm sure

**Debate on whether yzma could logically have children continues**

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Did we ever say who Luka's parents were? because if not-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

no we did not. I've been wonderin but no one put forward ideas

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Ursala. Make him Uma's bro. Or cousin, Ursala has a sister. Gives him the music leaning AND gives me an excuse to make Marinette's "If only" love song this

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0p3QwDXFYw

Marinette is talking about him in this song

Also, uma has green hair, Luka....kinda has green hair (yeah I know it's dyed but)

Why is he white? You ask? Different dad?

Or cousin angle again

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

well, you could go the cousin angle. Ariel, Hercules, Uma and Ursula are all related

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

messy families ftw

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

which also means Mal and Uma are related

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Through Hades? How is Hades related to Ursula? I know Ariel has the connection through posidon being Triton's father, but

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Ursula and King Tritan (Ariel's father) are both children of Poseidon, who is Hades' brother

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

also, urusla's sisters name is Morgana

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Ursula is a poseidon kid?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

IIRC my backstories right, yea

Uma and Mal are related, but distantly

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

well that makes Marinette and Luka related

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

exactly why I wouldn't do it

it's a neat idea, but when you consider the fucked up family relationships of the Greek gods...

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

greek gods mess everything up

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

I would say because Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants, because that's what causes 99% of their issues, but this time the problem is Poseidon getting around, not Zeus

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

does research so she's only a daughter of Poseidon in the musical and the tv show "once upon a time"

Once upon a time, due to the plot, cannot exist in the same universe

agressively ships Lukanette

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

interesting

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

giving Marinette a sweetheart back home gives at least one of the miraculous crew motivation for wanting to take down the barrier

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

I kinda want a better music-themed villain but can't think of one

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Even th Ursula angle is a technicality

I don't really know any music based heroes either

they all have musical numbers, but none of their stories are based on that as a talent

Ariel's song being the hook that got her Eric is the closest I can think of

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

What if there was a kid for jack skellington

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Him and Sally did a build a bear situation, huh?

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

yeah

i mean, that's kinda how sally was made?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Where does Juleka come in?

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Don't see why she can't still be the younger sister, lots of the vilains have multiple kids

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

I'm all for having Luka exist back on the Isle. I can actually picture some of the VK saying they kinda don't want him off the island. Naturally the Auradon kids ask if he's dangerous or evil. and the answer is no. Him and Marinette are just sickeningly cute together

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

Plus Luka can probably keep some other vks calm

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Luka is a national treasure and Auradon can't have him

on the flip side though, once the VK's realize how much better it is in Auradon, Marinette really wants to free him

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

They just conveniently forget to mention Luka becomes legit dangerous when something involves Marinette.

pacifist until his one button is pushed

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

he IS a VK

hm, Uma's personal vedetta against Mal (and also non-personal, Uma was COMPLETELY valid in her 'you promised to get us out and then left us all here' vengeance) will cause divisions among the vk's once she's introduced

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

wait. what about Luka being the son of the Big Bad Wolf? We could probably play around with him and Juleka being half-werewolf

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

the miraculous crew have more ties to her (Kim being Gil's bro, Alya being Harry's sister, Marinette dating Uma's cousin) increasing the chance they would side with her

We could also do that

the music thing comes from the need to "howl"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

That works. It's just a different kind of howl

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Howling is supposed to be just how wolves and dogs sing so\

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Does he have a werewolf form?

cuz if he does, I wanna say he could rival the beast in a fight, which is why, despite her being sweet as sugar, no one fucked with Marinette on the isle because it'd piss off Luka. And an angry Luka was a silent Luka, and silent Luka was dangerous

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Magical heritage and transformations are not possible on the isle, so he wouldn't have that until he left

Which is why Marc's heritage surprised everyone. On the isle he might as well have been human

it also offers a juicy panic button for the vk's, because ANY "bad" behavior is grounds for removal and a good chunk of them are suddenly being hit with instincts and other forms they have never had to deal with so they don't know how to control it

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

They can't really control these instincts

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Auradon is a pile of puss dicks and don't care

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

jack's kid is not gonna be happy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Luka would end up being one of the first off the Isle when the vetting program is enacted since everyone vouches for him being harmless.

However the werewolf instincts hit hard once he's off, and he becomes a legit possible danger to the shock of everyone.

"But he's such a cinnamon roll"

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

no more oc's\side characters unless they're plot relevant, we have too many to work with already

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

You were the one to bring up Luka

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Valid, but we've also gone through like....six other characters we'll never use

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

true

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

So until further notice the question of "does X person have a kid" will just be yes

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

mhm

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

Absolutely point this out if I derail again

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

Luka wound up in Uma's crew at some point.

Sinnamon Troll💖02/24/2020

He just showed up for the "sea ambience" once day and didn't leave

College Sibling (Web)02/24/2020

i feel like no one questions it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/24/2020

He's one of the more reasonable pirates and less violent, but still dangerous with a sword

Sinnamon Troll💖02/26/2020

It's mentioned in the books that Uma's pirates work in Ursula

s restaurant as crew duties since their ship is dry docked

Sinnamon Troll💖02/26/2020

Luka...hmmmm he plays mood music

Since everyone randomly breaks out into song and dance (which is another weird thing the books confirmed as canon. Any time you see a song\dance moment in the movies it's actually happening)

Luka is there to provide back up tunes


	4. Chapter 4

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

as long as we're talking about non human instincts suddenly hitting you out of nowhere

Nath and Marc both being like "Well shit, I suddenly have all these mates (because ilse kids are poly as hell) guess I have to hunt the local wild life population into extinction to feed them"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

ilse?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

A lot of woodland critters go "missing"

isle*

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

sorry if it seemed like I was mocking that. I just saw ilse and my mind went to Ilse Koch, who was an infamous nazi during WW2. Her nickname was I believe "The Bitch of Buchenwald" or something along those lines.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

no problem, I make typos like every other sentence

and it is very soothing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

btw, she had handbags, and lampshades and shit made from the skin of holocaust victims.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

as interesting as that historical fact is, how does that bear on this AU?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

it doesn't. your typo just reminded me of her

carry on

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

You would think the others would be like "thanks but put it back" but having been raised in food scarcity, Marinette, Alya, and Kim are always like HELL YEAH FRESH MEAT! Let's light a fire and get cooking!

Adrien and Nino find the five of them around a fire in the woods in the middle of the night, eating a deer with their bare hands like a bunch of animals

nino is in as long as it isn't frog

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Adrien is like "So you guys show romantic intent by sharing food? Ok. As the future king my house hold has some of the best chefs in the world on staff. Let me blow your minds"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Marinette: Wow. this is so good

Adrien, opening the door to his pantry: Honey, you've got a big storm coming

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Just when the VK's think life couldn't get any better, Adrien introduces them to seasonal food

It blows their mind that Auradon has so much food, they have certain ones they don't make until specific times of the year

And since Adrien is THE KING everything is GOOD food too. Fresh, good quality, not several weeks old or canned like commoners get

I'm getting emotional :weary:

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

they deserve good food

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

VK starts lowkey worshipping Adrien

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

At the start: We're going to take over Auradon and overthrow the monarchy!

After the first "movie": Adrien is a treasure and we're keeping him

sometime during\post the second movie when the Core Four come over: No you can't have Adrien. Get your own royal to feed you

Mal: Family shares. That's the Auradon way right?

Marinette and Marc (who I just noticed all have names that start with M): Nice try bitch

Mal, busting out the spell book: So we're doing this the hard way. Okay.

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

Mal no.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Mal's love spells all fail, because all the miraculous VK's love Adrien to death and keep "true love's kiss" -ing him better

Adrien: Have you noticed how nice Mal's hair looks today?

Alya: Hold him Kim. puts on lipstick

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Oh it could be they don't realize at all and just go "Oh that's nice Kisses without thinking"

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

That's even better, Mal keeps getting thwarted and they don't even know they're doing it

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

They are just love thirsty

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Love starved is exactly what they are. They're getting better at learning how to deal with it, but until then Adrien is an "asset" to their "alliance" and not a boyfriend

None of the others think of each other as dates either at first. If they're all together well, that's just how gang's are on the Isle

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Adrien: So I'd like to invite my date mates up here 

Spot lights shine on Vk

VK: ...oh. OH

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

Marinette is the only one who isn't love starved and the only one not falling for Adrien, largely thanks to Luka and Hades

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Hades is a good dad 2020

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

Luka is a good boyfriend 2020

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

VK: Good parents? Never met them

Marinette: Guys no

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

She sure as hell is in on the food shenanigans though. She loves Adrien platonically as a good friend

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

She still pines for Luka who's still on the Isle though

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Adrien: So I heard you've never had fresh fruit before?

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

Someone trying to explain to the other vks about what they're doing

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Marinette: crying I would die for you

The first thing she does when they FINALLY get the pirates\Luka over there is stuff him with food

Maybe she takes cooking classes to be able to do it herself

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

So. How are we gonna have Luka start to gain control over suddenly having a werewolf form when off the isle? therapy? some sort of class?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Assuming that there's no cure, Auradon will force him into classes to learn how to suppress it

With Adrien as king and the VK's by his side, they're SLOWLY working to get rid of anti-magic laws but it's going to take years

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

I imagine so

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Damn we really be getting into politics over a kids movie series

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Aduradonians are shit~ sing song voice

The politics are the best part of this world

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

You right tho

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) you poor naïve child. Everything is politics.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

because let's be honest, the first movie is ok and the rest go down after that

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

oof

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

I do like Carlos's look from the 2nd and 3rd movie tho

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Luka: What is this 

Marinette: fresh food. Amazing, huh?

So Essentially what I'm getting from their relationships is the VKs are all dating each other, but Marinette is also dating Luka, Nathaniel is also dating Marc, and everyone except Marinette is also dating Adrien

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

"Dating" is s strong word for some of the relationships, though it comes very close. Isle gangs are all extremely physically close with each other so it LOOKS like dating, but on the Isle casually sitting on your friends just means you trust them\they're yours

Some are dating more than others though yeah

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

The only ones actually dating are Marinette and Luka, and Marc and Nath.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Alya and Nino?

Later?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Nino: So are you dating them?

Alya, sprawled out over all their laps and petting Adrien: No

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

The types of dragon's that nath and marc are should both be native to moorland type areas (here goes the logic again) so they really like mutton (and horse, though that is harder to find out)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Horseback riding class

Marc: I have a strange need to transform and eat them

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

horses are scared of them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Nathaniel: Why won't the horses let me ride them Tears in eyes because he was excited :((((

Marc: They made you cry I must kill them

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

Someone: Do not!

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Marc is a good henchman. He lets nath ride him in dragon form instead

Kim: Nath arn't you also a dragon? Isn't this a little weird?

Nath: Shut up. If this is as close as I'm going to get to a real horse I'll take it

He was raised learning about horses and how useful they are on the battlefield. Nath is totally a horse girl

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

oh my god

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

They finally find a horse that's ok with Nathaniel (they had to look outside the school stables, but Adrien felt bad about how sad Nath was about it) and it's a bog unicorn or something

Which is an undead type horse

Maybe the same thing happens with Marinette because death child

(but also spring child, so maybe they cancel out?)

Marinette finds the horse

Marinette: Can't be afraid of being eaten if they're already dead!

here's Marinette's mount

Instructor: You guys can't take this class anymore you're scaring the other students (and horses)

Nathaniel: Then what is going to happen to Mr. Cuddles?

or something innocuous like that

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

i already love these horses

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Hades' dog's name apparently translates to spotted so the guy named his dog Spot

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

Everyone thinks Hades is this hard badass but really he is soft

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/04/2020

Marinette: My dad's the softest person ever!

Adrien: But,,, Your dad is,,, Hades

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/04/2020

... wouldn't it be easier just to give Nath a motorcycle?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

but he wants a horse

it would be easiest just to give him nothing since he can change into a dragon and fly tbh

the Red Queen is one of best (if bloodiest) military conquerors in Auradon history. Horses are army essentials pre modern tech

Nath grew up hearing about them and is excited to see some. He might lose interest later, but for now he's got this image of a proper conqueror atop a mighty steed in his head.

On that same note, Alya goes NUTS the first time they let her on a ship (all the ones on the isle are dry docked)

Her family are sailors but she's never been on the open water before

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

let her sail!

Sinnamon Troll💖03/04/2020

marinette's big thing would probably be flowers, since her mom is Persephone

Kim....hm...Son of gaston right? So....guns?

His dad had a rifle but it was LONG out of ammo

guns are outlawed in Auradon though so he can only see them in museums

but going back to Snec's "give him a motorcycle" thing, Nath might lean that way. You don't have to feed it, it can't be killed, and it doesn't shit everywhere

And it can't get spooked and run off when you need it

College Sibling (Web)03/04/2020

unless magic makes it become alive

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

On the motorcycle thing, motorcycles were used to replace horses during WW1 and WW2. During WW2, 2 companies made bikes for the Allies, Harley Davidson, and Indian Motorcycles. Harley and Indian have a long rivalry, and Indian is America's oldest Motorcycle maker.

I happen to be a fan of Indian.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

I can do basic maintenance on my car and that's it. If we're going mechanic Nath you're going to have to be the one to put in the details

I am very interested in this development

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

I'm fine with that. Nath could be like "horses are cool!", and then sees a motorcycle for the first time. Nath looks back at the horse. "Horses are outdated"

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

Canon\

Nath: Mom, I know you and dad conquered with nothing but men and horses, but tanks and drones are the future

Red Queen: What in the world are they teaching him in that school

all this while the VK's are still low key sure the adult villains are going to break free of the isle and start a long, bloody war

Fairy godmother: I'm so pleased to see you taking an interest in a constructive extra curricular like mechanics, Nathaniel!

Nath: Thanks. If I'm going to lead an army I need to know how all the equipment works. Can't slaughter the enemy if my men don't know which way to point a rifle

Fairy Godmother:.......You're getting extra remedial goodness lessons

Nath creeps the Auradon kids out. He SEEMS quiet and well mannered, then he'll see like a spoon or something and chuckle to himself, and casually inform everyone about the time where his dad insisted there were only 34 ways to kill someone with a spoon, and his mom demonstrated that there are in fact 35. It was so funny, he says

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

So. Question on the bike for Nath. I narrowed it down to a few choices. I don't wanna pick, because I tend to be biased, so here's an America, Japanese, and European bike to pick from.

Indian Scout (American): Cruiser style. Good for long distances in comfort

Honda CB650R (Japanese): Naked bike. retro styling, bit of a Jack of all trades.

Ducati Scrambler (Italian): Naked bike. retro styling. Also a bit of a jack of all trades.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

Why not all of them? If he gets into mechanics, motorcycles specifically, as a hobby?

He'd start out with probably something older that he restored himself and do repairs on people's cars\bikes for money

If Evie can make enough selling dresses in canon to buy a small castle, he can do it

Especially since his immediate clients are all rich and lazy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

He prefers dealing with modern bikes. Carburetors on older bikes are finicky

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

What does everyone else do for money? Marinette likely sews, but what about Alya, Kim, and Marc?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

I just pictured Marc as that trenchcoat guy with stolen goods who's like "wanna buy a watch?"

either that, or I could see Marc really liking to work in a pawn shop

Alya I think would get a part time job at either a book store, or a dock.

dock would make more sense for her, since it'd give her experience on a boat that isn't dry docked

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

I think it would be (cruel?) irony if Alya gets sea sick

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

She's determined to overcome it.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

a subplot of the series is becoming more\different than their parents, so having her branch out and try something else would be on brand. What about a pilot?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

as to Kim... I dunno. Bodybuilding? Male physique model?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

Professional sports are a thing

or he could become a chef?

Food and making it is a valuable skill

Marc selling stuff he stole from Auradon kids back to the same kids and they don't even notice is....amusing

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

by physique model, I meant those guys you commonly see on the cover of "Men's Health" magazines. The ones that promote unrealistic body types for people who don't live at a gym

https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=men%27s+health+magazine+cover&FORM=HDRSC2

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

You mean the ones that are super dehydrated and photoshopped?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

It would fit with being a son of Gaston though if he went into something based on looks, since Gaston's obsession with Belle was how she looked

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

That's why I thought of it

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

nice

You know what we REALLY need to figure out? How the bleeping pirates get off the isle. Since Mal isn't the king's girlfriend, she can't have a break down and go back to the isle

So why do they go back?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

Nath forgot a plushie

XD

kidding

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

They go for the dumbest reason and Uma's group manages to sneak out

Then ALL the VK's have to sweat and pretend they don't know anything about that

Fairy Godmother: Was this young man always a student here?

Adrien: FG! You don't remember Luka? He's been here since freshman year!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

snorts

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

Luka pulls it off because other than full moon freak outs he's so chill no one immediately pegs him for a VK. They just think he's a transfer student

Since he comes over alone (Uma, Harry, and Gil fuck off somewhere on their own) who is his new roomate?

hmm acutaly since Auradon people are dicks didn't we have Marc in the same room as Nath and Kim since he was a "servant"?

Since they know he's actually somebody now, Kim moves out and becomes Luka's roomie

They were going to move Marc out but both he and Nath dug in

And, well, if a several hundred pound dragon says he isn't moving, he's not moving

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

The VK's are having a hard time understanding why Luka can't just room with Marinette (and Alya with Kim)

Adrien: You guys can't room together because you might have sex

Marinette: Well, yes?

Adrien: Marinette you can't have sex with Luka

Marinette: Why not? He's my boyfriend!

Adrien: Because....you're not married!

Kim: Neither are Nath and Marc but that doesn't stop them

Adrien: strangled noise

Adrien sits them all down for ANOTHER mandatory health class

And if it's anything like MY health class was, the info videos say that if you have premarital sex you will catch a flesh eating disease, you penis will rot off, and you will die. not matter what/

Luka: looks down his own pants Looks fine to me. I think this video is bs

Marc: All these "health" classes are. They keep trying to convince us "nipples" are a real thing

Kim: Dude for the love of fuck

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

lol

My own health classes were fairly informative and nothing odd about them really. The only off thing about it was the scare tactics about Herpes

but then, I grew up in a blue state.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

tired sigh my health classes were a nightmare. Things like birth control and condoms were never covered. We did a "label the organ" thing with a medical drawing of a penis, it only had like....three things to labeled. Vaginas were not covered at all. Periods supposedly are completely pain free, last less than three days, and you only lose a thimble full of blood (all COMPLETELY FALSE). Our section on drugs had us looking up how much each drug cost per ounce and where we could buy it (with also what the jail\fine for possession was but I digress)

and of course, the Purity Shoes

Which was a skit about this man and women who were like "Since we're dating, I have a special gift for you!" And the man pulls out this shiny, white, brand new pair of sneakers "I've been saving these for the person I fall in love with! (or married? This was like 15 years ago i don't remember the exact dialogue)

And the women pulls out a dirty, tattered pair of shoes and the guy gets all upset like "I saved these just for you, look at your shoes, it looks like the entire football team has worn them!"

To which she replied "Well, only half"

The entire class got lunch detention for laughing

OH and the VIRGINITY CONTRACTS!

We ALL had to sign a piece of paper saying that we wont have sex until we got married.

With a lecture about how serious contracts were, and the choice was sign or detention

I'm going to project this BS onto Auradon health classes

but with the VK's not being too afraid of the teachers to speak up and say shit

Health teacher: So that's why you shouldn't have sex. You'll spread diseases and get pregnant

Kim: What about condoms?

Health teacher: Condoms are a sin and you should never use them. Better for your seed to go into the belly of a whore.

Kim: but like.....condoms prevent disease AND pregnacy

Health teacher: Only sinners and whores use contraceptives.

Luka: So, if we use condoms we're going to hell?

Health teacher: Yes!

Marinette: raises her hand well seeing as I'm going to be running hell someday....can I use condoms so I don't end up with an unwanted baby or an STD?

Health teacher:............

Marc: I think you broke him. I didn't even get to ask how this applies to homosexual sex

Health teacher, red in the face, veins standing out, ears practically spitting steam: You are all going to HELL!

Nathaniel: That's pretty much assured, considering who the inlaws are going to be if I when I marry Marc

Marc: gasp you want to get married?

Nath: I uh, I mean.....do...do you want to?

Teacher, foaming at the mouth incoherently about God

Marinette: I'm a goddess so I can overrule your God's rules if they pledge loyalty to me.

That teacher quits that afternoon

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

  1. You had one of those Abstinence only sex ed classes. Those are horrible. My state didn't have that BS



Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

Threats about going to hell don't phase the VK's considering marinette is their friend

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/05/2020

Someone: GO TO HELL!

Marinette, genuinely confused: I have a summer home there.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/05/2020

:thinking: As daughter of Hades and Persephone, wouldn't that be a winter home? Assuming Persephone still goes to live with Demeter six or so months of the year?

Here I am nitpicking again

Marinette, kind, sweet, frolicing in the flowers: I'm the princess of hell

ZxshadowxZ03/05/2020

You know, with the underworld including Elysium or "the heroes Paradise" Marinette could ABSOLUTELY scare some people with that information

Marinette: Oh, you think (insert fairy tale hero here) got into Elysium? Oh no, they're in the fields of punishment. Why? They murdered hundreds of people, stole a crown, then spent the rest of their lives getting fat off the taxes of the poor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnamon Troll💖03/06/2020

https://lady-darkstreak.tumblr.com/post/611784244951465984/augustdementhe-threefeline-threefeline

This is relevant to this au

Sinnamon Troll💖03/06/2020

Dragons getting their heads caught in things is too good to pass up though

They'd actually have to human size for this to work or they could just get smaller and free themselves

A magic experiment goes wrong and one or both of them get caught between forms. They they try looking for something under the bed and can't pull their head out because their horns gots stuck

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

tries to think of parents day drama

No one would care about Alya, because Peter Pan never grew up\had kids

If anything, Alice would adore Nath and be like "Yeah your mum and I go long back."

Beauty\Beast MIGHT have some grumbles about Kim, but Beauty doesn't seem like the type to blame a kid for their parent's mistakes

Beast would probably be watching Kim like a hawk

Hearcules and Megera might be wary of Marinette until they see she is a literal sunshine child

At this point in time, no one knows Marc is related to Maleficent, so he's cool too

grumbles how can I create drama....

Racism? Magic\non human types are looked down on because "hur dur magic bad" laws

So when they finally bring Luka over, and he's having trouble controling his wolf side since he's never had to deal with it before, the opposing faction points at him like "See! Magic turns even nice, level headed people mean and nasty"

Luka: But if I had some sort of positive infrastructure in place I could learn to control this

Opposers: Your point directly conflicts with what I have decided is right, therefore you are wrong and I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALA

marinette: This is my boyfriend, Luka!

Auradon: Finally, a heterosexual relationship

Marinette: And these are his boyfriends-

Auradon: Wait no-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020

wait boyfriends? WHen was this discussed?

wrong AU

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

like, you have the wrong Au or I do? Because everyone is casually polly as hell in this

"boyfriends" is a strong term for it, But Marinette secretly likes watching the Auradon people squirm

Auradon: Stop breaking our rigid ideas of genderconformity and heteronormative relationships!

Marinette: I can't hear you over Alya's biceps

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020

You had the wrong AU. This was one of like 2 AUs where Lukanette was monogamous.

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

we have aus like that?

well anyway, marinette would still say that to fuck with people even if it isn't true

all hades children in any universe secretly thrive on anarchy

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020

#ladybug-nathaniel-chatnoir-marc-au has a monogamous Lukanette

and yea. She probably would, just to cause a little chaos

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

ok so we were talking about nicknames, and in this AU Nath calls Marc his "treasure"

because dragons

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020

since they're both dragons, does that mean Marc calls him the same

or something similar like his "hoard" or smth

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

going with a treasure theme....Ruby?

trying to think of dragon related puns

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020

:thinking:

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

well, since his dad was the Black Knight and Nath has knight training, maybe it could be "My Knight"

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

Which I like because that makes both nick names a direct parallel to my fic XD

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020

niceee

some random kid: so since the knight in the gay ships in royalty aus are usually the doms, does that mean Nathaniel is a top

Marc: you fool the boy is a bottom

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

A REAL gentlemen lays there and takes it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020

the real knights lay there and let their Significant other do whatever they want with them

Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020

when a REAL knight says "I;m at your service" they mean it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020

Some kid during a party: Oh no who let the villain kids into the buffet?! They're gonna eat everything!

Marinette: Alright how many people are here, we need to split this evenly between EVERYONE at this party so no one is left out

Alya to Adrien: That's how you guys do it here right? That's how being good works??

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020

There's an old quote. "Any sufficiently advanced technology will be indistinguishable from magic."

Knowing the ban on magic, who take it upon themselves to prove the 'magic' is really just technology they haven't grasped yet?

and tries to get magic unbanned?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020

Carlos, probably, when he comes over

Maybe Alya?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/22/2020

https://shelbyecandraw.tumblr.com/post/613333934527463424/hello-yes-i-do-have-other-art-besides-my-14-day

Sinnamon Troll💖03/22/2020

oh HO?

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

03/22/2020

Cheshire03/22/2020

Fucking amazing! Superb! Gorgeous!

Are there more?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/22/2020

Just the ones pinned here

i love that little heart mark Nath has, it's so cute

Is it a tattoo or paint though

Cheshire03/22/2020

Plot twist: It’s a lipstick stain from Marc that he had to disguise XD

Sinnamon Troll💖03/22/2020

that's a huge flex, wearing make up even though only one (1) person can see your face

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/28/2020

what if Ben had to tutor Luka on controlling his beast side?

Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020

I was gonna say he doesn't have one, but actually the movies kinda imply he does so, canon

Post Hades getting sent to the Isle, Auradon decided Pluto isn't a planet anymore.

The first anyone on the isle hears about this is when Marinette and co find out

She DEF calls her dad\parents up and is like THEY TOOK YOUR PLANET

Hades, throwing a MAJOR temper tantrum on the Isle: THEY TOOK MY PLANEEEET

The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/30/2020

Jfjrjirjrr

ShadowMoth04/01/2020

Marinette: an assassin is just a serial killer who takes requests

Marc: excuse you, there called commissions

Adrien:......

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/01/2020

I'm gonna argue no on that. While both kill multiple people, the ways they go about it is VERY different and deserves mentioning. Serial Killers often describe having a need to kill, and they have a way of doing it that they repeat over and over. This behavior does occur in nature as many predators, like the Great White Shark, operate the same way. Serial Killers often have little to no empathy for other people.

Assassin's don't have that need. They know what they're doing. They use different techniques for murder to avoid anyone from linking multiple crimes.

Serial killers basically have a natural compunction to do it.

Assassin's don't and plan everything out.

ShadowMoth04/01/2020

When you try to shot post but your internet husband fucking exposes you

Bigfoot (Vee)04/01/2020

Great job!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/01/2020

tbh, you have a better shot of escaping a serial killer than an assassin. A serial killer works on instinct and follows patterns you can learn, which is often how they're caught.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

I'm going to debate that shark thing. Other than being a carnivore who needs to kill to survive, they do not do it out of a blood thirsty drive to kill

Almost all shark attacks are accidents, because the shark only sees your silhouette in the water and thinks you're food. When they get a bite and realize you're not they usually get disgusted and leave, which is why so many people survive these attacks. If the shark wanted you dead it wouldn't stop after a single bite so you could get away

But tying this back into this au, Auradon thinks all dragons are evil because when humans started encroaching on their territory, dragons drove them out. Then when humans came back with weapons to kill them and TAKE their lands, the dragons defended themselves and often won

The dragons who still exist live outside Auradon, or on "preserves"

Cheshire04/02/2020

Hmmm..... why does this sound familiar?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

When The Council finds about about Nath and Marc they loose their goddamn minds

Cheshire04/02/2020

I wonder...

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

(Colonizers say what)

Cheshire04/02/2020

Shuri has entered the chat

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

But Adrien fights them SUPER hard like "Look, these are PEOPLE not mindless animals"

The council eventually sets their pitchforks down when they decide to let this "experiment" play out since Nath and Marc were raised as humans, to see if it is possible to "domesticate" dragons if they're raised away from other dragons from a young age

Cheshire04/02/2020

Never thought I’d say this again, but, GO, ADRIEN!!

Also, fuck those guys up the ass with giant cactuses

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Adrien is a good boy in all aus, he's just mostly a dumb boy

Almost all of his canon nonsense, you gotta remember, is because SOMEONE ELSE is writing him that way. He's fictional and has no agency.

Cheshire04/02/2020

Oh, good. I miss Sunshine Boy.

Also, please tell me someone roasts the council

Literally and figuratively

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

We too have the power to step in and correct those stupid writings

Adrien says VK rights

Cheshire04/02/2020

Oh, I know. I’m pissed that they’re writing him in a way that makes me not wanna watch his character.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

A good chunk of Miraculous Ladybug is saying "I know what canon says. They're wrong."

Cheshire04/02/2020

You gotta do the Nick Fury quote

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

looooove that quote

Cheshire04/02/2020

It applies.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

They have some nature documentary\scientist person come over and interview them

Nathaniel: I have never in my life had someone be so enthusiastically racist to me

Cheshire04/02/2020

Shit. That is genuinely horrifying to think about. Does Alya still do media stuff in this AU? Because she could start putting out actual information without being a racist(speciest?) piece of shit.

This could get super angsty really quickly, though. And it’s only 5:30am, holy shit. You’re an angsty morning person.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

This is all shit that has and is still happened in the real world to native Americans

Like to this day native children are kidnapped by the state and placed with white, christian families

And I would LOVE someone in this au to raise awareness of this but Alya is a vk so no one would listen to her

Aurorae maybe?

But enough real talk, i meant the " nature documentary" thing to be humorous, but now that you point it out it isnt... But i would still like it to be

So the vk's make their own parody version

Cheshire04/02/2020

It could be. You just have to word it all in just the right way. It’ll still have an undertone to it, though.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Alya, filming nath and doing a voice over as he eats pancakes

Cheshire04/02/2020

And Canada is apparently really bad when it comes to the treatment of aboriginal peoples up there, too. I’ve heard a lot about people going missing with increasing frequency

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Alya: the savage dragon tears into his prey without mercy

Cheshire04/02/2020

In a crocodile hunter voice?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

YES

Cheshire04/02/2020

Just have the whole thing be a crocodile hunter parody. That way, they can include all the other “scary” VKs

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

yes

But they're all doing normal things

They just dramatisize it

Cheshire04/02/2020

Perfection.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

"Le gasp This can get really dangerous, but look! He's breathing!"

Cheshire04/02/2020

“And here we see the wild Marc preparing war paint for the day.”

“It’s....it’s makeup?”

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

This actually helps put the vks in a positive light and makes people less afraid of them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

"They're dangerous!"

"no they're not, they're fucking m e m e s"

Cheshire04/02/2020

Exactly! And makes then relatable, too! Like, look! They’re normal people!

There’s a whole 20 minutes of one of them freaking out over asking out their crush

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Marinette using her "wicked powers" to make flowers bloom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

"Ah, yes, the fabled gay panic"

Cheshire04/02/2020

Two words

Flower. Crowns.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

>:DDDDDDDD

Cheshire04/02/2020

Also, have you heard about hair weaving? Because they could do that to each other and then put the flowers into their hair

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

:000000 that's so cute

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

SfhsfGaff

Nath in half dragon form, flowers hanging from his horns

Cheshire04/02/2020

They can make flower ribbons for his horns!!

(Sorry, I’m really into this flower thing for some reason. It’s just so cute!)

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

It is!

Does marc have horns? Hes a different breed of dragon

Cheshire04/02/2020

No idea. I know very little about this AU. It would depend on if his dragon form draws from real life myths or if he’s just a generic dragon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

give him bigger horns so he can assert dominance over nath

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Looked it up and Mal has horns so logically yes

College Sibling (Web)04/02/2020

comparing horn sizes

Cheshire04/02/2020

We’re going off the movies, for their dragon forms, then?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

I also want to go back to "dragons getting their heads stuck in things like cats" joke

Cheshire04/02/2020

Put that on the mockumentary

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Are there any non movie pictures of dragon mal?

Cheshire04/02/2020

I don’t think so, since it was cgi

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

"There's a dragon stuck under the bridge!"

Adrien: Looks outside oh it's just Mari

Cheshire04/02/2020

Maleficent in the first movie looked the same, right? I don’t remember there being major differences

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Mari isnt a dragon

Cheshire04/02/2020

Mari is Hades’ daughter, right?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

oh right sikfe

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

And her mom is Persephone

College Sibling (Web)04/02/2020

mal is a dragon due to maleficent

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/02/2020

we were talking about mal and my brain went "ha look mal = mari"

Cheshire04/02/2020

Cuz it’s early in the morning

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

I did the same thing earlier no worries

But yeah, marc is a fae dragon so he could look different

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

He's mal,s twin tho dont forget

Cheshire04/02/2020

His color can be whatever y’all want

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

So he's half hades too

College Sibling (Web)04/02/2020

wispy like butterfly wings

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

The peak of all this tom foolery is that no one except nath knows what marc looks like until the second "movie" because he wears a hood all the time

Like this except just solid red because queen of hearts minion  
I need to get off my ass and draw it but uuugh


	6. Chapter 6

Cheshire04/02/2020

So what I’m hearing is.... Nath totally tells people the most wild and untrue explanations for why Marc always has his face covered.

ZxshadowxZ04/02/2020

Marc's face is the arc of the covenant

To look upon it would burn your flesh off

Bigfoot (Vee)04/02/2020

Lmao

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

sdkfjsdjkf no it's something that all queen of hearts\red queen henchemen do

(though I am ALL for Nath bullshitting the Auradon people like that)

Because the barrier spell made death\murder impossible on the isle, the queen made the hoods thing so that she could "Off with their head!"

Which is just taking their hoods away and "exiling" them since she can't kill them

ZxshadowxZ04/02/2020

Oh my god that's adorable

You know, in a murder way

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Maleficent abandoned Marc as a baby because she thought he was the "weaker" twin and the red queen found him

And raised him alongside Nath to be his manservant because they were the same age

So as the Prince's PERSONAL minion Marc is held to higher standards than the other minions (and at the same time, enjoys more privileges) so where the other minions will take their hoods off if they're "off duty" (the queen isn't around) Marc keeps his on all the time A. as a good example B. because he's spent pretty much all his life wearing it and it feels natural to him and C. he's low key terrified of being abandoned so he keeps it on

because taking it off means you're "dead" and you have to leave the red queens territory forever

Red Queen MIGHT know who his parents are, but no one else does until Auradon so he thinks he literally has no where else to go

Nath has promised him that if he ever got thrown out, Nath would run away with him

But Marc knows that being in the protection of a main villain means that even on the isle they have it a lot better than people who don't

So he also doesn't want to jeopardize Nath's quality of life by having him come live on the street with him, because he knows his stupid prince would actually do it

ZxshadowxZ04/02/2020

Nathaniel, tried to reassure Marc

Marc: goddamn it now I CANT get kicked out

Cheshire04/02/2020

My poor babies. :sob: 

At least they can have fun with it in Auradon! They need hugs and cuddles, though

ZxshadowxZ04/02/2020

Aren't those the same thing?

Cheshire04/02/2020

Speaking of, there has got to be at least a little touch starvation going on

ZxshadowxZ04/02/2020

A LITTLE

Cheshire04/02/2020

And they aren’t necessarily the same

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Deciding to take his hood off permanently is basically a giant middle finger to the world saying "you know what? FUCK what you want. I'm getting what I want now"

Because *more drama

Since Nath and Evie (from Descendants, not evilustrator) are the only actual "real" prince and princess on the isle their parents have them betrothed for an arranged marriage.

Cheshire04/02/2020

Marc dramatically rips off his hood in front of the Red Queen, then dips Nathaniel and kisses him Fuck all of you.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

It was decided when they were kids, and Marc was okay with it then, but as they grew older he became less and less okay with it

YES

Cheshire04/02/2020

Yes?

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

what you said

ZxshadowxZ04/02/2020

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

I agree

Cheshire04/02/2020

Yay!

Vindicatioooooon!

I just thought it would be just dramatic enough for a Descendants/ML fusion

Sinnamon Troll💖04/02/2020

Before when he was just a nobody he didn't have any grounds to stand on to legally challenge the betrothal (you gotta have some sort of social standing to challenge the match or something. Peasents do not interact)

but then he finds out he's the son of the MISTRESS OF EVIL and a GOD and he's like :eyes:

As long as we're filling in plot holes, marc "disappearing" was the catalyst that made Hades leave Maleficiant. Marinette was sent to the isle when she was born (Persephone wanted to come too, but the other gods said no because Demeter would through a tantrum and they want eternal spring\summer) so for a few years Mal and Marinette were raised as sisters

When Hades left he took Marinette and left Mal, and Mal holds that against both of them

Sinnamon Troll💖04/05/2020

Alya is the daughter of Captain Hook, and she REALLY would like to get a on a real boat and go sailing please

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/05/2020

Someone: Oh you watch that cartoon too? What's your favorite ship?

Alya: Starts talking about different pirate ships

Alya: weird subject change though

Sinnamon Troll💖04/05/2020

nice

Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6satcGwmOac&fbclid=IwAR1IY37VDFTFL-ykesux45NyNr8t-AIZ31cyxIJkf6ff12s5dXPo_S0i86M

YouTube

micah ingram

MA’AM! NO! STOP! 𝙏𝙃𝙊𝙎𝙀 𝘼𝙍𝙀 𝙃𝙄𝙎 𝙉𝙄𝙋𝙋𝙇𝙀𝙎 (vet tech tiktok)

wheeze

Vet: Doesn't your husband have nipples

Nathaniel: No

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

The animated web series had some plot with magic gems that belonged to everyone's parents because I don't even remember

But my point is, they all go missing and Marc and Nath are like kicking sack of gems under the bed we have no idea where they went, how horrible

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

HFJRJRKRK wow

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

They're dragons what did you expect

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Kim: Hey what's that under your bed?

Nathaniel: Picks it up Just some cool gems I found! They're really pretty

Kim, knowing those are the gems they're looking for:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Nathaniel, seeing the look on Kim's face, Smiling with suddenly very sharp teeth: They're just some pretty cool gems I found, Kim

Kim, born and raised on the isle and knows when to keep his mouth shut: C-cool man

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Now the question arises

How to get them back

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Marinette grabs them both by one ear each and drags them out to apollogize

Or they just never do

Since magic is supposed to be banned, but it's ok for ROYALTY to have these MAGIC GEMS

And the VK's think that's pretty double standarded of Auradon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

King: Hey we're gonna need those jewels back

Nath: >:( why?

King: They're magic

Nath: 

Nath: Oh so yOU GET MAGIC?-

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

tbh though they would have to keep the theft a secret since (in the books at least) fairy godmother was ready to send them all back to the isle for just breaking curfew

In teh miniseries, fucking potion bitch boy shows up and is like HAHAHA I STOLE THEM! So they could discretely pin it on him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Marc: Slowly slips gems into bag :innocent:

Sinnamon Troll💖04/18/2020

Yvan or whatever his name was: How did these get here??!

Nath: whispering this is for the swirly you gave me in 2nd grade

He holds grudges

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/18/2020

Lmaooo

Sinnamon Troll💖04/19/2020

https://whitetigerdemoness.tumblr.com/post/615834193449156608/codynaomiswire-rapunzel-varian-because-you

Tumblr

Knife emoji is my constant mood

codynaomiswire:

  
  
  
  


Rapunzel: Varian, because you committed treason and tried to kill me and my loved ones, you’re going to prison.

  
  


Varian: wow

  
  


Rapunzel: Cassandra, you did the same thing, but since you’re my bestie, I’ll allow it. Go have fun with your dad.

  
  


Varian: WOW

...

This, but with Auradon vs the VK's

College Sibling (Web)04/19/2020

it's dumb isnt it

College Sibling (Web)04/19/2020

raps please

throw back to Horse Girls Nathaniel and Marinette with spooky horses

Sinnamon Troll💖04/24/2020

Marc being like: Nath we're dragons we don't need horses

Nath: But what will I ride gloriously into battle on?

Marc: rolling his eyes well I suppose you can ride me (as a dragon)

Nath: That's for post victory. I need a mount for during battle

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/25/2020

on the stolen gems thing. Nath could make the argument that he's royalty so he's allowed.

Sinnamon Troll💖04/25/2020

To steal the royal gems from other countries?

Knight04/25/2020

No?

Yes?

Perhaps?

Maybe?

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

the gang learns that "dragons milk" exists and Nathaniel throws up his hands in exasperation

Nath: Dragons do not make milk!!

Kim: What did your mom feed you when you were a baby then

ZxshadowxZ05/06/2020

There's a sex joke to be made there

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

(Yeah I know his dad is the dragon but bear with me)

Nath: The blood of her enemies?? Like responsible parent???

Alya: Your mom fed you BLOOD as a baby?

Nath: yes??? What else would you feed a baby? They can't eat meat until their fangs come in

Marinette: I know I'm the daughter of Hades but even I have to admit that's pretty metal Nath

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

iconic

back to the "nipples don't exist" conspiracy

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

That is like, my favorite part of this entire au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Marc, who was raised alongside Nath: nodding along

Marc: Are you saying your mom's fed you milk? Wouldn't you get sick? It's always spoiled when it reaches the Isle

Marinette: No you see, women produce milk in their breasts-

Nath: You could just make milk this entire time and you didn't share?!

Kim, wheezing from laughter in the background, unable to breathe

Alya: No! It's only for babies!

marc: How do you get it out? Do you need to stab yourself or-

Alya: IT COMES OUT OF YOUR NIPPLES

Marc: Oh. I see. You're still messing with us. People making milk, should have known you were pulling our leg

Adrien: furiously writing reforms I am so sorry the educational system on the ilse has failed you so badly-

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Marinette trying to explain nipples to Nath and Marc

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

since shadow mentioned being dirty

ZxshadowxZ05/06/2020

Someone had to make the joke

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

they show Marc and Nath a video of a cow being milked

like "this is where milk comes from see"

ZxshadowxZ05/06/2020

Oh

I see where this is going

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

well, cow teats look like dicks so Marc and Nath both now avidly avoid milk and milk products because they think everyone is drinking cow jizz

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

they would probably think Kim could also produce milk lol

ZxshadowxZ05/06/2020

Pthhh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Mari: Why aren't you drinking this?

Nath: ...milk

Mari: You're not lactose intolerant though

Nath: YALL ARE DRINKING COW JIZZ

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

By this one facet of Marc and Nath's "nipples are not real" conspiracy all off Auradon feels MUCH less threatened by the VK's because they're all like "oh, they're stupid"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

and WHOSE fault is that

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Ignoring that Nathaniel is probably the best military strategist of his age and Marc is the child of MALEFICENT and HADES and has enough magical power to destroy a small nation by sneezing

anyway, presenting the VK's as nice and non threatening does wonders in the PR department for getting much needed aid sent to the island, and they know it, so they're happy to play the fool if it means everyone back home can stop eating literal garbage as their only food source

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

big brain

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Between flower child Marinette leaning on her Persephone side, Marc and Nath being adorably clueless about how nipples work, Kim being a loveable himbo, and Alya being an upbeat, friendly sports girl they make some good head way into that

Then more VK's come over from the isle and are much more threatening

the miraculous gang has to take them aside and be like look, we're playing a con here

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Marinette: Cracks knuckles If you make them start sending trash again, you'll be joining them. And by them, we mean the trash

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Once the vk's (which the next set would probably be the core four) see how GOOD life is in Auradon and they realize it could be like that at home, they're on board. The only problem with the core four is their parents are coercing them into taking over instead of working politics to improve life for everyone

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

oh no

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Mal: Everyone for themselves

marinette: what if...and stay with me here....what if we worked TOGETHER

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/06/2020

Teamwork, what's that?-

Sinnamon Troll💖05/06/2020

Marc and Nath want to erase the horrible, racist images Auradon has of Dragons being nothing but mindless, blood thirsty monsters

They agree to let a camera crew come interact with them in their dragon forms. Marinette makes the field bloom into flowers because flowers are nice and non threatening


	7. Chapter 7

Sinnamon Troll💖05/18/2020

Nathaniel gets a shirt that says "King in the streets, Princess in the sheets"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/01/2020

We never discussed how Luka goes about controlling his werewolf side once off the island

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Marinette calls him a good boy and gives him scooby snacks

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/01/2020

shush you.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

That was a serious suggestion

she enrolls him in a dog training class

in the gremlin hole (grem)06/01/2020

lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/01/2020

He almost mauls the trainer

in the gremlin hole (grem)06/01/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

yes

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/01/2020

so he gets kicked out of the class for being dangerous

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

Marinette, with he hair literally being fire

Trainer: No villains aloud

Luka: No living aloud 8)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/01/2020

lol

in the gremlin hole (grem)06/01/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/01/2020

but real talk she IS a goddess she's not in any danger AT ALL from him if he looses control so she's his handler

Persephone, who is in literaly tears at getting to see her baby again, gives her helpful tips she learned training cerberous while hades was away

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

One of the plots from the movies was there is a sword fighting team, and girls arn't aloud on it

Alya protests the SHIT out of that

She was raised with a sword in her hand and she WILL kick their asses

Lonnie (daughter of Mulan) eventually becomes the captain at the end of the movie, and she 100% recruits Alya to the team

Speaking of being raised for war

There's a Simulated Battle (some sort of board game like risk but more complicated) tournament at the school, and the prize money is HUGE because rich kid school

the Miraculous Vk's get dollar signs in their eyes and make Nath sign up for it

He wins. Easily.

The referee's suspect him of cheating

(he didn't)

Nathaniel: I was raised by two of the most storied warmongers in history and you think it's weird I can out strategize some nerds who play pretend war in their mom's basements?

Nathaniel: My mother's basement is a torture chamber

Auradon people: slowly backing away

the funny part is, since death isn't possible on the isle, the "torture chamber" is really just his parent's kinky BDSM dungeon. But HE doesn't know that

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Luka eventually finds an outlet for his werewolf energy by joining the wrestling team. Marinette approves because she gets to see him in a skin tight singlet.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

They have to have it custom made

All the vk's show up to all his matches, and Auradon is like "wow! Such great friends, showing their support!" But VK's are just....shameless

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

It's actually really cute though when Nino first asks Alya out, and takes her out on a nice romantic date

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Nath and Marc record his matches on their phones and save it in their porn collection

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Nino asked around to see what she would like most, and discovered that the vk's are all CRAZY for sweets, so he gets her one of hose HUGE choclate things (like the ten pound ones) shaped like a jolly roger

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

She's blown away and almost cries

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

They see a movie and have a nice quiet dinner somewhere

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/04/2020

Soft

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

At the end of the date Alya is like "so you're coming back to my place right? wink" and Nino is like "Nah I'll see you tomorrow, I had fun tonight" and kisses her on the cheek

Alya: He took me out and was nice to me because he wanted to be, not because he wanted something from me, what is this-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Alya is not used to the Auradon people

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

The other miraculous vk's, hanging out in Marinette and Alya's room post date to hear the details (once she called them back since Nino went to his own room): Whack

There is DEF a curfew and the boys DEF shouldn't be in there, but they don't care

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

VKs: You mean a date can end without sex?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Kim: That's like someone giving you food just to be nice and not expecting a favor

Marinette: Oh! They do that here! They have these things called "food pantries" to give food to the poor. For free!

Luka: Adrien told us about them. Aparently it's good food too, not spoiled stuff

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Luka: Someone on the wrestling team did that to me. He bought me a burger after a match and I thought he wanted a BJ for a moment.

They discuss how crazy it is not to exchange good food for sexual favors

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Or expected support in teritory wars

or other favors later, like doing someone's homework for them or helping them steal something

Snec, holding a picture of Luka, Naked: I have never spoken about this man's penis in my life

So anyway, it is WELL established that VK's are polly as hell

but Luka's werewold insincts want him to be monogamous

Only Marinette gets the D

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Why can I not just add fluff of Marinette being the supportive GF?

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

You can!

But the others are terrible and so am I lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

lol.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

They can still look at the menu they just can't order

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Marinette discovers the school has a sewing club and joins. But she finds out the teacher leading the club is a tyrant who hates creativity and wants everything done to the letter.

So Marinette stages a revolution/coup in the sewing club

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Teacher: Princesses can only wear lace and and pink

marinette: I'm bouta ruin this man's whole career

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

The teacher is appaled Marinette wears so much black, blue, fishnets, spikes, and boots

The teacher tries to get Marinette to be a stereotypcial princess and Marinette is not having it.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Teacher: Dress like a princess!

marinette: ok

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

So in this au Chloe is the daughter of Hercules and Megera, and Marinette's Audry

but who is Lila

Oooo

She's a genie, but an evil one

She'll grant your wishes....for a price

or maybe like the Moneky's Paw type thing. You get what you want, but at what cost?

I'm turning this into a plot point because as the VK's get more popular (and gain more power in Auradon) Chloe is like "I SHOULD BE THE MOST POPULAR" nd makes a deal

She wishes the vk's never came to Auradon

This backfires because if they never came over and learned how to be good, they learn how to break the barrier from the inside, releasing all the villains and creating war a strife everywhere

A good chunk of the VK's parents try to kill them to get rid of the "competetion" so there's at least three factions

The vilains, the vk's, and auradon

Hades fucks off back to the underworld and takes Marinette with him

Captain hook acutally cares about his kids so they're having agrand time pirating the seas

Red Queen\Queen of Hearts was under a curse that made her insane with blood lust, and the barrier is the only thing that was keeping it dormant, so Nathaniel and Marc flee her (along with some of her retainers who are loyal to the Prince\Nath)

She kills the Black Knight\ Nath's dad because of the curse

Kim....hmmm I think Gaston would keep his sons around as minions

but Kim (and Gil) both leave

So in order for this new timeline to get "fixed" I think anyone directly mentioned in the wish keeps their memories (plus Chloe) so if "I wish Adrien never invited those aweful VK's to Auradon!" both the VK's and Adrien remember

and are like uhhhhh???

marinette has to get out of the underworld to join them, which is the hardest out of everyone

Mal is leading the VK army, but Nathaniel is one of her top advisors because he knows battle strategy best

The only reason the vilains haven't beaten the VK's is the vk's are more resourceful, and have three dragons, two of which are half god

(Mal and Marc, who are twins)

Auradon just gets crushed in the middle

once they get together and lift the spell, turning everything back to normal, Chloe ABSALOUTELY gets conseqeunces. No slap on the wrist like Audry got

this bitch messed with dark magic. She's doing some jail

hmmm though if they go public with what she did, it might reinforce the "magic is bad and evil" mindset

but she can't just get away with it

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

punish both Chloe and Lila

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

In the war timeline, Luka never learned to channel the murderous instincts of his werewolf form, and with Marinette away from him in the underworld, he went savage when the barrier came down. He ended up getting put down himself when someone managed to fire a silver bullet into his skull, but not before he wiped out a good chunk of Auradonians and Villains.

So Luka ends up dead in the war timeline by virtue of having nothing to turn to

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

the war timeline is sad

My brain: Can we make it sadder

you know what no

there's enough real world angst right now

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

bad timeline Nath only has one arm

Marc had his wings torn off, but he's still got his magic

you said they both die before the timeline is fixed?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

They die because Marc gets surrounded in the "final" battle and can't escape due to not having wings anymore, and Nath refuses to leave him

They take out a good chunk of the opposing forces and give whomever is fixing the timeline the time they need, but they die

and when the timeline is restored, they _remember_

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Marinette, after escaping the underworld, dies when someone magically drops a house on her, Wizard of Oz style.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

The Princess of the Underworld, dies

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

She would just go to Hell lol

she can walk back out whenever she wants she's the PRINCESS OF HELL

but maybe she can't get back in time to help

so the timeline gets restored and there is some trauma to work through

Luka becomes super attached to Marinette, not letting her out of his sight for a moment

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Chloe is horrified at all the death her selfish wish caused

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Both Nath and Marc become overprotective of each other, full out transforming a roaring at people who are giving them shit

Chloe get two roads: They never tell anyone what happens and she genuinely works hard to become a better person or

Or she turns herself in

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

More people are absolutely terrified of Luka, not realizing he went feral because he had no outlet and no one on his side.

who wouldn't be terrified of the werewolf who managed to slay a fucking god

well this AU got dark fast.

and this was originally just a "JUSTICE FOR THE OPPRESSED!" political AU

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

only the main vks, Adrien and Chloe remember

so they have no idea why the vk's are all suddenly acting so strange

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

fair. but Adrien and Chloe are suddenly terrified of Luka despite him being mostly harmless so long as he has his wrestling matches and is around Marinette

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

Luka: * is a big soft doggo*

Auradon: :fearful:

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Someone on the yearbook committee gets Marinette and Luka named the school's hottest couple. Luka because he's hot, Marinette because her hair is on fire.

Sinnamon Troll💖06/04/2020

loool

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/04/2020

Some of the more brave/stupid Auradon students try to seduce Luka from Marinette only for the attempt to either fail or, more likely, both fail and bite them in the ass

Sinnamon Troll💖06/05/2020

They also probs go for Marinette too since she's you know, a goddess\princess

gold diggers

Sinnamon Troll💖06/05/2020

sdkhsdf

What if they don't know what "gold digger" means

Nath is, technially, also a prince

but he's also half dragon

Nath: You say all these people who keep hitting on me want to dig for gold? Sounds good to me, I'll hire them

Nath gives one of the girls who are hitting on him a shovel

Nath: To help you dig for that gold

thinks harder beyond being shiny...why would Dragons care about gold??? Unles...they eat it....

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/05/2020

no

just shiny

Sinnamon Troll💖06/05/2020

but it would be funny if they like, stole Chloes stuff just to eat it

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

So back to politacal and social reforms that work

Which one of them is good at inventing and learns a bunch of science and engineering to make water purifyers and stuff to send to the isle

We said Nath did some mechanics, could make a jump to engineering

Evie (from Desendants) is already chemestry girl so they work together to invent things

Which causes some mild tension with Marc, because Nath and Evie are still technically betrothed and now they're getting along oh no

Marc: They accidentally touched hands and laughed about it. I need to assasinate a bitch-

Adrien: No! Try a non-violent solution

Marc: ....I need to.....learn....science? To be more useful than her?

Adrien: Better, but what about a different skill that she doesn't have?

Marc: panicking because Evie is actually super smart and talented

College Sibling (Web)06/07/2020

Marc: I don't think there's a skill she doesn't have-

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

it's true though asdjkgasd

!

Magic

She doesn't have any magic, even though magic is illegal

The entire ilse gang is fighting hard to get that overturned

They have allies in the Auradon kids, though there are so much fewer of them who can use magic

Marc: begging Mal please please please please let me use the spell book!

Mal: No, I know you want to do something to Evie.

Marc:....goes to his other sister Marinette please teach me some Hell magic-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

Luka and Marinette, punks that they are, keep inciting protests

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

about conditions on the ilse?

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)06/07/2020

general protests about oppressed populations, not just the isle

Sinnamon Troll💖06/07/2020

Since they're friends with Adrien\the king they get permission to take a live camera crew to the isle to film the conditions there, since most of Auradon genuinely doesn't know what it's like there

Of course nothing is easy so while half of auradon is horrified, the other half is like "this is fake"


	8. Chapter 8

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

Did I ever put the "nathaniel is SUPER good at table top strategy games" headcanon in here

ZxshadowxZ06/19/2020

I don't believe so

But you just did

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

The VK's are encouraged to join clubs, and Nath has trouble finding one he fits in in

He's REALLY good at swordplay since he was raised by the Red Queen and the Black Knight, but he doesn't really enjoy it. He pretends not to be anygood at the Sports because A. He doesn't want to do any of them and B. they're trying to keep a low, nonthrentening profile

He's a bit smaller than Kim and Alya, who are both jacked and athletic, and outshone by literal goddess Marinette, so he plays up the "shy nerd" aspect

which is further helped along since he has a "Service minion" (Marc) for his anxiety

ZxshadowxZ06/19/2020

Oh yeah I forgot, Marc is a Service pet

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

Doug, who is the son of Dopey (I think) of the seven dwarves, invites Nath along to a "nerd meeting" because Adrien said to be nice to the VK's. Nath is just supposed to watch their game, but he interupts after a while like "Why are you guys taking so long, are you even TRYING to win?"

and they're like "well let's see you do better" and he wins in like, two turns

Nath: This is basically just mom's battle simulations with colorful toys and a storyline

Doug: Uh...yeah....wasn't your mom the Queen of Hearts???

Nath: She was the Red Queen first. She only got that silly nickname after she tore the heart out of a rude diplomat infront of the others and ate it ONE time.....

ZxshadowxZ06/19/2020

Pthhhhh

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/19/2020

One time guys just one

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

Doug: white as a sheet I think we have been told a drastically different story about your mom....

They got the Disney version of her in history class

ZxshadowxZ06/19/2020

Oh god poor hades

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

a silly old woman who had too much power and too little sense

Not the greatest (and bloodiest, hence the "Red queen" title) conqueror of her time

She actually used to be a good, strong leader.

She kept her people safe from invaders and conquered weaker neighboring lands, bringing them under her protection

But an enemy had a witch curse her to become murder crazy, thinking it would be her downfall. It was, in a way, but she conquered more than half the continent first

Before she got trapped in wonderland, going madder and madder until Alice killed her

In the Dark Timeline she was still under the curse, so when the anti magic barrier went down on the ilse the madness returned. I want to say in the fixed timeline though the curse was broken with her death, and reviving her didn't reinstate it

The Black Knight is a dragon who got fed up with humans hecking killing every dragon they could find and stealing their lands\treasures so he sent out to exterminate as many of the corrupt humans (soldiers, knights) as he could, but knew if he showed up in his dragon form he'd just be another casualty, so he disguised himself as a human knight and challenged many knights to duels (historically accurate). He was called the black knight because of his kill count, not because of his armor color

Though for visual narrative purposes I want to say he IS a black scaled dragon.

He met the Red Queen before madness took her, and fell quietly in love

After she was enchanted, he set out to find a way to cure her, but never succeeded. When he heard Alice had killed her, he took his true dragon form in grief and rage and attacked the first castle town he found. It took a whole week for the knights to finally kill him.

He searched for her in the underworld, but before he could find her they were both revived on the ilse

Despite the horrible living conditions, they were happy to finally be together.

The only way Nathaniel is even alive, since humans and dragons can't normally interbreed, is death is not possible on the isle (though Red Queen did miscary a few times before the fetus was old enough to be considered "alive" by the magic) so since he couldn't die, the magic fixed the birth defects that would have killed him and he was born healthy

Mal and Marc are viable halfbreeds because their other half is Hades and sues is testament that gods can sucessfully breed with anything

ZxshadowxZ06/19/2020

Nathaniel: some of y'all weren't born thanks to necromancy and it shows

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

HJFKHSDSD

ANYWAY, this is the ONE au where both of Nathaniel's parents actually love him and care about him

in the gremlin hole (grem)06/19/2020

...

is-

is it possible?

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

06/19/2020

ZxshadowxZ06/19/2020

When the Queen that rips people's hearts out is a better parent then Roy

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/19/2020

Lmaooo

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

Nathaniel: Mom always said the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

ZxshadowxZ06/19/2020

This, this right here Is why I should never be a parent

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

Allie (daughter of Alice): Because food made with love is the best?

Nathaniel: What? No. It takes too long to pull back the rib cage

As long as we're having Parents feels, Persephone spends as much time as she can at the school so she can see Marinette

which is one a week because her underworld duties are a LOT

:thinking: hmmm actually

if she was anysort of able to leave the underworld she would have torn Auradon down brick by brick to get her husband and daughter back. The spell on the ilse that prevents death extends to ALL of Auradon, and Persephone is trapped somewhere with her mother\Demeter so that there can be eternal summer

Road trip to free Persephone let's go

in the gremlin hole (grem)06/19/2020

yes

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

by the rules of the gods though Marinette can't be the one to do it. Only mortals can be sent on quests like this

So Marinette, as goddess, sends her friends on the "quest" to save her mom

Percy Jackson rules say last minute godly intervention is ok, so she gives them a special flower like "call me when you're close and I'll pop in and fuck 'em up"

Demeter's lands are the Summer Lands, which unlike spring with it's heavy rains, are kinda dry

Demeter: And what do you think you can do, child? Sneer

Marinette: Set your house on fire

Demeter: What

Marinette Hades Fire Powers ACTIVATE

in the gremlin hole (grem)06/19/2020

Demeter: ... oh fuck

Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020

She's also got two (or three if this is after they make friends with Mal) dragons setting shit on fire

Nath's fires are easily put out by demeter because he's just a half human dragon, but Marc and Mal are half fae dragon and half GOD so magic fire EVERYWHERE

They free persephone, who is so happy she's hard to look at because she is literally glowing with godly light, and Auradon has their first winter in 20 years

They can't free Hades just yet, but Persephone returns reluctantly to the underworld to try and get THAT mess sorted out...and people start dying again too

I want to say the barrier still prevents death on the ilse or things are going to get real bad, REAL fast, but Auradon people can now die

Which some of them were only alive because of this due to age or what ever, and drop dead instantly and people freak oooout

Nyx06/19/2020

The kids are also going to freak out over the "weird white stuff on the ground"

in the gremlin hole (grem)06/19/2020

Them whilst seeing the snow:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awa87mmCKpM

Sinnamon Troll💖06/22/2020

so galaxy brain: people talk about spitting fire, but that's literally what dragons do

Knight06/22/2020

Most people in Auradon should die

Sinnamon Troll💖06/30/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dR6s1eO0hE&list=LL6EMzt_lDoktc_BD__hl1Qg&index=50

YouTube

Meow - ster

If Only - Male Version

Sinnamon Troll💖07/22/2020

Was suggested for werewolf Alix here. Since Luka is a were wolf too, are they part of the same pack?

Socks07/22/2020

Different packs

Rival packs, actually

But they’re buds

Sinnamon Troll💖07/22/2020

There's probably lots of werewolves on the isle since they were just normal people mostly who got shafted with the "all the 'bad' monsters get locked up hur dur" thing

Nyx07/22/2020

Like, 'I hate you but I actually don't'?

Socks07/22/2020

Luka: Your dad hates my mom. 

Alix: Heheheh. That’s dumb.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/22/2020

Are Alix and Nath pals here? Or is there no relation?

Socks07/22/2020

I feel like Alix and Nath not being friends is cursed

Sinnamon Troll💖07/22/2020

They're friends, but she got left on the island

Socks07/22/2020

Can she be kinda pissed about it?

Like “he left me here.”

Sinnamon Troll💖07/22/2020

so she wouldn't show up until waaaaay later when they're visiting\trying to bring more vk's to auradon

it's not like he had a choice tbh

Socks07/22/2020

No, no I know

But feelings and junk

Sinnamon Troll💖07/22/2020

Alix joins Uma

?

"They said they would free us but we're still here" salt gang

Socks07/22/2020

Sure!

I feel like she’d come around eventually, but initially that’s where she be

Sinnamon Troll💖07/22/2020

Meanwhile the vk's in Auradon are doing their best to get reforms passed so the people on the ilse are treated better, and the ones who were innocent just released

Socks07/22/2020

While people are actually doing things that hold purpose and meaning, Alix is being a grumpy grump-

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Sooooo since these guys are 16-17 and just now for the first time having to deal with the full force of their non human sides

Mating season for dragons comes around

Which, Marc and Nathaniel are different types of dragon but let's say their season is the same time

This would be second year because in order for hatchlings to be born in the spring, they need to be made in the fall

Halloween? Halloween

Everyone (even Marc and Nath) think they're just getting excited about the holiday, since it's the one day VK's can actually act like VK's

Since they both have more energy and vigor

Even when they both go on a kleptomania spree, presenting eachother with (stolen) gift after gift, everyone is like "Awww look at these two delinquents in love!"

because Descendants is the polyshipping place. Nathaniel's type of dragon at the very least are naturally polygamous. In the "wild" there is typically one "Alpha" dragon (can be male or female) and a "Harem" of betas that "belong" to the Alpha. Those are just human terms though because they don't understand polyamory.

The "Alpha" typically does not breed, their job is to protect the rest of the "Harem" (though they may mate sometimes, it's never during mating season) so when Marinette ALSO starts getting super aggressive and chasing people away from the couple everyone starts to wonder what's up

Alya, Kim, Adrien, and Luka if he's over there now are the only ones Marinette will allow near the two boys, who are both VERY amorous with everyone.

Marc and Nath give the bulk of their stolen goods to eachother, but the above mentioned group also gets some gifts

When they finally going into actual rut, the boys seal themselves off in their "cave" (dorm room) and wont come out, while Marinette guards the door, literally spitting fire at anyone who gets too close that isn't part of the harem

The canon Vk's are there so Carlos has the bright idea to call up Nathaniel's dad and ask him why the dragons are acting so odd (Mal has been growly and possessive lately too)

Black Knight: Oh, they're just in season. Leave them alone and they'll be fine in a couple days.

Red Queen: Oh? Nathaniel's in a rut? Maybe I'll get some grandbabies!!

Red Queen: There's at least one female in his harem, right? That Pirate girl

Carlos: uhhh frantically texts Alya to maybe stay away from the pair until this is over

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/19/2020

Question. What about Luka? Since he's a werewolf, and wolves typically have an alpha/beta/omega pack structure?

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

I think I read something where that's not actually a thing, but I would have to double check

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/19/2020

Feel free to correct me, but it'd be neat to see how he fits into this since he's not human either

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

What I DO know about wolves for sure is that in the pack, only the main male and female breed

So opposite to the dragons, if Luke goes into a rut no one else is allowed to get any lol

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/19/2020

*Luka

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Maybe I meant Skywalker

Idk I ain't seen the movie

anyway

https://thinkgrowth.org/the-alpha-myth-150121d3868f

Medium

Do Alpha Males & Females Actually Exist?

according to this, the whole pack order fighting thing only happens if you try to intermingle different packs

so logically, since Luka's "pack" is in the school interacting with other students....he MIGHT do some Alpha shit

and be like "This is MY mate fuck OFF"

if anyone even looks at Marinette lol

I think the other "pack" members would be aloud to show affection, but only he's aloud to mate with her during season

Kim and Alya over here like "damn I'm glad we're human and don't have to deal with this shit"

mpuppy08/19/2020

I just read through this entire thing and I love it

mpuppy08/19/2020

I have a question though, how would Mari react to the story of her dad kidnapping her mom and basically forcing her to marry him?

And Persephone having to be rescued by her mom, only for Hades to cheat with the pomegranate and force her to stay

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Depends on if that story is true or not

The most original interpretation of this myth, Hades didn't kidnap Kione (not sure of the spelling) she just showed up and was like "You're hot, I'm staying"

And the pomegranate thing was HER doing so she could stay with him

Kore*

She later changes her name to Persephone, which means "bringer of death"

If the other story is told, I'm sure marinette would be mad people are lying to make her dad look bad

Hades did nothing wrong

mpuppy08/19/2020

Exactly Hades looks like a villain but Mari's like that not the truth. I imagine after hearing that Mari is sitting there smiling as thorny plants cover the classroom.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/19/2020

It wouldn't surprise me if the later interpretation of the story was made up to make Hades seem more evil to Christians, since Hades was the nice one of the big 3 and western cultures with a nice death god?


End file.
